Narnian Legends
by Lycan Queen
Summary: Narnian Legends of the Great Protectress Book One: Vyra- The Serious, Stiff Knight; Follow the Pevensies through a world of snow and war as they are guided by the most peculiar of characters, a monotone knight.
1. Old Goodbyes and New Hellos

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC

* * *

Old Goodbyes and New Hellos

(Quick warning the 'y' in my characters name is pronounced like if saying the letter 'I', all together Vai·ra)

All four Pevensie children were at the station.

All standing in front of they're mother. Mrs. Pevensie was kneeling in front of Lucy, the youngest, and was pinning her tag to her coat.

"You need to keep this on darling, you warm enough? Don't worry there's gonna be another girl there she's fourteen same age as Peter, you'll have a good time. You know she's a very funny girl; walking around without shoes and bumping into things." she said trying to smile.

Lucy couldn't help but smile but a sad one it was.

"Be a good girl." Mrs. Pevensie said while standing up and took a step over to see Edmund.

She knelt again in front of him, pinning the tag to his coat. Edmund looked up ahead of him and saw a poster that said '**Help the Children Housing Evacuees Is a National Service**' with a picture of four children on it skipping down a road.

"If dad were here he wouldn't make us go." he said grudgingly and sadly looking down at his mother.

"If dad were here then the war was over and we wouldn't have to go" Peter replied quickly and harshly.

"Now you will listen to your brother now wont you Edmund?" they're mother said looking up at him.

He didn't answer. His mother came up and hugged him trying to kiss his cheek, but he only turned his head. She looked disappointed but tried to hide it. She stepped over to Peter and they immediately embraced, Peter having such a sad look on his face.

"Promise you'll look after the others!" she told while still hugging him.

"I will mum." he promised with his British accented voice cracking as if about to cry, hugging her tighter.

"Goodbye." she said to him while letting go hearing a whistle blow in the back round.

She stepped quickly over to Susan and hugged her immediately.

"Susan." she said in a voice any mother would have saying goodbye to their oldest daughter. And said "Be a big girl" while letting go of her.

"Alright off you go." she said hesitantly while glancing at all of them. They all picked up their bags hesitantly not wanting to leave and walked over to the train in line for the ticket person, Lucy holding onto Peter's hand looking back.

"Hey get off I don't have to go on a train by myself, get off me!" Edmund complained trying to shove away the ticket man and bumping into Susan, not even realizing it. Peter glanced over ahead and saw some soldiers coming down the steps; he stared at them, looking for his father. He didn't even notice the kind old women asking for his tickets. Susan had to take it from him and give it to the old woman herself. That snapped him out of his trance.

"On you go." she said.

"Thanks." you could hear Peter mumble in the back round while walking over to the train. Lucy kept looking back hoping for some miracle, Peter now had to keep a firm grip on her hand and pull Lucy with him to make sure she didn't run off and get lost.

"Come on Lucy it's gonna' be alright, it's gonna' be fine" were his attempts at consolation. But it didn't help much; she started giving out soft sobs. The man had just closed the door for the train. The Pevensie children were waving and calling out to they're mother from a window as the train started to take off. As the train left the station they all looked back to their childhood home and said their last and old goodbye.

They found a compartment with two other children they've never met before. They all sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Eventually those two children were dropped off and people they knew picked them up and watched them go their separate ways. And then the train was off again. They finally reached they're stop and got off the train. They heard a car coming down the road and quickly stepped off the platform, but the car didn't stop and kept going. They all looked down the road but saw nothing.

"The Professor knew we were coming." Susan stated.

"Maybe we've been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund suggested looking at his tag. Moments later a horse-pulled coach rode up.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so, is this it then haven't you brought anything else?" she questioned eyeing their bags.

"No, ma'am. It's just us." Peter answered.

"Small favors." she said and motioned for them to get in the coach.

* * *

Soon enough they were at the mansion and Mrs. Macready was showing them around they were just walking in when she started explaining.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children and as such there are a few rules you need to follow. There will be no shouting or running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter." She started naming off rules.

"No! Touch nothing of the historical artifacts!" she ordered out as Susan was about to touch a statue.

"And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor." she said as she motioned to a door that was obviously his office.

"Where is that girl?" she mumbled to herself. They all looked at her strange.

"Vyra!" she called out.

"Vyra?" Lucy, Susan and Peter mumbled the strange name for a girl while looking at each other.

"I thought she said no shouting." Edmund whispered to his siblings.

Around the corner of the hall came a girl bumping into Mrs. Macready and dropping the book she had her nose stuck in.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to. It's just that I found this new book in the library." She said while picking up the book. Her voice held no accent; so Peter could tell she wasn't from England.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to. It's just that I found this new book in the library." She said while picking up the book. Her voice held no accent.

Her long straight hair in a low ponytail, a white button shirt made from some kind of silky material tucked in and the sleeves rolled up, a knee high, blue, pencil skirt, (A/N: like those office skirts that you see office workers and female lawyers wear all the time) with full white leggings that covered her feet like socks, and no shoes. She was a very tall girl she reached up to Peter's height and able to look him in the eye.

"Oh goodness just watch were your going when reading child!" Mrs. Macready scolded.

"Yes, ma'am" She replied. She hated having to act like that but she was there to observe not to act, and certainly not on impulse.

"These are the Pevensie children that will be staying with us." Mrs. Macready motioned to them.

"Hello I'm Vyra but you probably already knew that." she said, in her opinion, stupidly. Lucy smiled at her and she smiled back, but Peter kept eyeing her.

"I'm Peter this is Lucy, Susan and Edmund." Peter introduced while pointing at each of them.

"Oh well then nice to meet you and I'll just be showing you to your rooms so follow me." she said pointing up the stairs.

"It's nice to meet you too and thank you." Lucy responded with a smile.

"Well then I'll just leave you to get better acquainted." Mrs. Macready coughed and walked away.

"Don't worry you'll get used to the Maccreepy and I'll just be taking you to your bedrooms" She said once the Macready was out of earshot, with a blank face. They all smiled and Lucy giggled.

* * *

Later that night they were all in the girl's bedroom and Peter was sitting by the window and listening to a war report on the radio. The window was covered in thin dew, so the air was moist; Vyra had noticed from her spot next to Lucy's bed. The book from before was in her hand open, though she looked at it she barely read any of the words of the page. Paying very little attention to the print that made what she was holding a book. Susan walked over to the contraption making noise and shut off the radio. Peter's head snapped over to glare at her, but she pointed over to Lucy.

"The sheets feel scratchy." she said in a sad little voice.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy we'll be home soon." Susan said reassuringly with her and Peter walking over to her bed.

"Yeah if homes still there." Edmund sourly added.

"Isn't time you were in bed?" Susan replied.

"Yes, mum." Edmund retorted sarcastically.

"Ed!" Peter scolded.

"You saw outside this place is huge, we can do whatever we want here, tomorrows gonna be great, really." Peter tried reassuring her.

"It's going to rain." Vyra said without raising her head; making it appear as if she had been reading the entire time. They only stared at her.

"And how do you know?" Peter questioned unbelievably and superiorly.

"Hm? Oh because I just know things." she said peeping over the pages.

"You're strange." was the simple statement from Peter.

"You're blunt." was simple the reply. They both stared at each other as she marked her page and closed her book.

* * *

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar" Susan repeated from the dictionary.

Vyra was right the next day it was raining. And Susan thought it would be fun to guess words from the dictionary. Vyra was currently sitting on the chair next to Peter sideways, barefooted feet hanging off the side. Wearing a dull purple skirt with three matching dull purple buttons from the front view on the right corner and a shirt much like yesterday's, tucked in and sleeves rolled up, reading the infamous book. Not much to observe here was her excuse for not paying more attention to Pevensie family.

"Come on Peter, Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar" Susan urged. Peter gave up and sighed.

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes…" Susan chirped.

"Is it Latin for 'Worst Game Ever Invented'?" Edmund joked from under a chair doing God-knows-what. Vyra raised an eyebrow and Peter chuckled. Susan huffed annoyed and slammed the dictionary shut. Peter looked over at the girl next him and noticed something rather interesting; to him at least.

"You know what I just noticed about you?" he asked the bare-footed girl.

"And what's that?" Vyra responded not looking up from her book. What was so interesting about it? Peter wondered for a moment, but it was just a passing thought.

Anything was interesting to her at this point, even Peter's curiosity.

"That one eye is green and the other's dark brown" He pointed to each eye.

"Now is when you realize that?" She replied looking at him like if he asked what two plus two was.

"Yes; now is when I realize that, you're _very_ strange" he replied.

"And you're _very_ blunt" she echoed quickly.

"We could play hide-'n'-seek" Lucy intercepted quickly walking over from the window seat she was sitting on.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter said failing miserably trying to sound enthusiastic while looking over at Susan and gave a sarcastic smirk then glancing over to Vyra in her sideways form for help. She just raised her eyebrow; it was her silent message of saying 'you're on your own'. He read it loud and clear.

"Come on Peter please...pretty please" Lucy said while putting puppy-dog eyes.

"One...two...three" Peter gave in.

"What?" Edmund complained from the floor.

"Four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten" they all started to look for hiding spots. Vyra was there to merely observe, so she hid in a place no one could so she could observe; the tree outside the window of the Spare Room. She could see Lucy through the window and she was walking toward a wardrobe!

'_One down, three to go_.'Vyra thought to herself.

Moments later she entered the wardrobe and then seconds later coming out, running out the door and shouting "It's alright, I'm back, I'm alright!"

Vyra took that as her cue to come inside, but when she did; the poor girl was soaked to the bone. She walked up the stairs and along the hallway; she had caught Susan's scent from inside a trunk. She knocked on the wood. Susan then popped out from her hiding spot. She was about to ask how Vyra could have possibly found her, but then noticed that Vyra was soaked to the bone.

"I'm not even going to ask." she stated.

"You want to go find out what's going on." the wet girl asked.

"Please!" she nodded. They walked down the hall to find a confused Lucy, a disappointed Edmund coming from behind a curtain and a rather be fumbled Peter. They walked up to Peter and he noticed that Vyra was soaked to the bone.

"Oi, what's this" Peter asked looking her up and down.

"I hid in a tree outside." she answered simply.

"You're _still_ very strange." Peter stated bluntly.

"You're _still_ very blunt." came the reply. They both stared at each other.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked coming up next to Vyra.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play any more." Peter exclaimed.

"I've been gone for hours…" Lucy mumbled while looking at them as if they've grown each a second head. (A/N: And I noticed in that scene they were all wearing either grey or blue or both)

Peter, Vyra, and Lucy all stood back as Susan and Edmund were inspecting the wardrobe. Susan was inspecting the inside and Edmund inspecting the back of the wardrobe. Susan came out with a sigh "The only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter told her calmly.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy shouted back as they were all about to leave well except for Vyra. She was there to observe. And once observation was complete; she was there to guide.

"That's enough Lucy" Susan ordered calmly.

"I wouldn't lie about this" Lucy defended. That was very true even though Vyra did not know her long; Lucy never gave a reason to believe she was a liar. Though of course Vyra never said a word; she was there to observe, not to act. Thoughtless actions led to consequences and consequences meant responsibilities, which at that point she had enough of her own to deal with. She certainly didn't need anymore especially ones caused by spurs-of-the-moment. So she watched, just like she was suppose to in the first place; she watched and studied.

"Well I believe you Lucy." Edmund said.

"You do?" Lucy stated uninsured again, Vyra kept eyeing him. What was he up too?

"Of coarse didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" He exclaimed. Oh that's what he was up to.

"Oh would you just stop it you just have to make everything worse." Peter spat.

"It was just a joke." Edmund said to his defense.

"When are you gonna learn to grow up!" Peter spat harshly.

Edmund got in his face and shouted "Shut up! You think your dad but your not!" and then ran out of the room.

"Well that was nicely handled." Susan disappointedly said and left the room after Edmund.

"But it really was there" Lucy quietly and exasperatedly said. Lucy wasn't crazy she knew it. She knew what she saw.

"Susan's right. That's enough..." Peter said and was starting to leave the room.

Vyra walked out also, but once pass the door she stepped to the side and peeked over the corner, to see what Lucy would do next. Lucy being a good girl closed the door behind her even if it was the wardrobe. She stood back and looked at it.

Outside the door while Vyra was watching Lucy a hand came onto her arm. Caught off guard now relying on instinct she whirled around pushing her so called 'attacker' up against the wall; her hand clamping down on his neck, choking him.

"I-its just me-e." Peter choked; his eyes bugging out of his sockets in surprise.

"Oh? Sorry." she apologized nonchalantly. That is when she noticed that for her to do what she did to Peter -nearly choke him to death there had to be very little personal space between the two so she took a few steps back.

"I'm worried about Lucy." He started off the conversation, rubbing his neck. "She's not crazy is she? What do you think?"

She paused. She couldn't give her opinion that would be taking action and she wasn't there to act, she was there to observe. She couldn't act, at least not yet. But the situation demanded it; so she took the smallest action she could think to take, so she could observe till observation was complete from there on out.

"I think she's just a little light-headed from all the running around inside." She lied. "It's raining, so none of the windows are open and it's really stuffy in here; she just needs some fresh air."

"You're probably right." He nodded. "So do you think it'll rain tomorrow?"

"Why are you asking me?" she raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She was starting to question his sanity.

"Well, you are the one who '_just knows things_'." He smirked in reply.

Well then she might as well give an answer. She thought for a moment. When she was outside she noticed though it was raining the air was warm. And the plants would need a day to soak up all the water to turn it into food and energy.

"Would you like to go outside, my knowledge is telling me it won't rain." She continued blankly.

"I'd love to play and it gives me a chance to humiliate you in front of everyone!" he grinned cheekily and ran off. She paused for a moment. What was she suppose to do, she could act, she could only observe. If she stayed there she couldn't observe him. So just to see what he would do, she ran after.

* * *

They were all in bed; all except Lucy. She was trying to sneak out. Being the light sleeper Vyra she woke up but she didn't move, she did not act, she observed.

With her very sensitive hearing Vyra could here someone flushing and leaving the bathroom and with her extreme sense of smell she could tell it was Edmund.

'_Two down, two to go_' Vyra thought to herself and went back to sleep that is till she heard Lucy's feet banging on the floor running toward the boy's room.

She felt sorry for Peter he was going to a have rude awakening, literally. So since she knew what was coming she climbed out of bed and went across the hall to the boys' bedroom. She walked into the doorway just in time to see Lucy jump on top of Peter.

"Peter, Peter wake up Peter wake up it's really there!" she shouted while bouncing up and down on top of him.

He just gave a long 'shhhh' while she shouted that, turned over and said sleepily not even opening his eyes yet "Lucy what are you talking about?". Lucy went on "Narnia it's all there, it's all in the wardrobe just like I told you."

"You were just dreaming Lucy." Susan _logically_ explained walking over to the side of the bed, Vyra stood by the doorway.

"But I haven't, I saw Mr. Tumnus again and this time Edmund went too!" She said excitedly and cheerfully. That caught his attention and everyone looked at him.

"You…you saw the faun?" Peter questioned wonderingly. He just stared.

"Well he didn't actually go there with me he…what were you doing Edmund?"

"I was just playing along, I'm sorry Peter I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending."

Edmund was lying through his teeth. Lucy ran out in tears, sobs the whole nine-yards. Vyra and Susan were the first out of the room but Vyra could swear that she saw Peter push Edmund over his bed. When they reached Lucy the sight they met was Lucy hugging the Professor and crying on him.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables- Professor I'm sorry, I told them you were not to be disturbed!" the Macready said as soon as she saw that the Professor was there.

"It's alright Mrs. Macready I'm sure there's an explanation, but first of all I think this one is in need in a little hot chocolate" he said as he handed Lucy over to the Macready and guided her to the kitchen. Peter, Vyra and Susan tried to sneak away but they were stopped short by the Professor clearing his throat.

"You seem to have upset the delicate and internal balance of my housekeeper." said the Professor as he was putting tobacco in his pipe.

"I'm very sorry sir it won't happen again" Peter said while grabbing on to Vyra's and Susan's arm to leave but was stopped short yet again by Susan saying "It's our sister, Sir Lucy."

"The weeping girl" the Professor cleared out.

"Yes sir, she's upset."

"Hence the weeping," he replied.

"I-its nothing we can handle it," Peter said rather commandingly too.

"Oh I can see that." the Professor replied.

"She thinks she's found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe," Susan explained this caught the Professor's attention.

"What did you say?" he asked leading them to a small couch and sitting in a chair in front of us.

"The wardrobe upstairs." Peter repeated suspiciously.

"Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside." Peter continued.

"She won't stop going on about it!" Susan complained.

"What was it like?" he asked.

"Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan yet again complained.

"No, no not her - the forest!" he explained.

"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter stated abashed.

"Well you don't?" he proclaimed.

"Well of coarse not I mean logically its impossible." Susan proclaimed knowingly.

"What do they teach in schools these days?" the Professor muttered to himself wonderingly.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter put out for them.

"And he's usually the more truthful one is he?" the Professor guessed.

"No this would be the first time." Peter answered bashfully.

"Well if she's not mad and she's not lying then _logically_ you must assume she's telling the truth." he said lighting his pipe.

"So you're saying we should just believe her?" Peter said abashed again.

"She's your sister isn't she; you're a family, you might just try acting like one." he lectured taking a puff of his pipe.

* * *

"And Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter was narrating his own game while he threw the ball and hit Edmund on the leg.

"Oww!" Edmund complained while grabbing onto his leg. Edmund was up at bat, as you probably already guessed Peter's bowling, Susan was keeping score and Vyra was catcher, it was easy for her to do so since she was wearing trousers. She was also barefoot, with an over-sized, yet thin simple, white cotton shirt, un-tucked with the sleeves rolled up.

"Woops, wake up Dolly Daydream!" Peter teased catching the ball that Vyra had tossed back.

"Why cant we play hide-'n'-seek again?" Edmund asked, Vyra noticed Lucy pout over by the tree she was sitting under.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game?" Peter investigated; tossing the ball back and forth from hand to hand.

"Besides we could all use the fresh air!" Susan chirped.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Edmund yet again grumpily replied.

"Are you ready?" Peter tempted.

"Are you?" Edmund tempted back.

Peter bowled, Edmund hit it; it went straight through a window and Vyra swore she heard something crash. Next thing known; they're standing in a room in front of a knocked over suit of armor with glass on the floor and a cricket ball near by on the floor next to the armor.

"Well done Ed!" Peter congratulated sarcastically.

"You bowled it!" Edmund defended. They heard footsteps and someone's muffled voice in the back round saying "What on earth is going on up there?"

"The Macready!" Susan warned.

"Come on!" Peter said.

They went running all over the hallways but every time they stopped for a door it was locked and the Macready's footsteps got louder. Finally they came across a door that wasn't locked and it just so happened to be the door to the room to the wardrobe.

"You've got to be joking." Susan exclaimed.

"Come on!" Edmund urged, they still weren't sure but after the footsteps got louder they ran headfirst in.

Peter closed the door and looked through the tiny crack he left open then started backing away. There were series of shouts saying 'Stop shoving', 'I'm not shoving' and 'you're on my foot.'

Vyra's personal favorite was when she said calmly with a sense of danger in her eyes "Peter get your hand off my—"Sorry" he took that back rather quickly.

They all decided to be quiet when Susan and Peter landed on their backsides in snow. They looked up wonderingly, not believing what was right there in front of their eyes.

"Impossible." Susan breathed.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy said smugly.

"I-I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter stuttered sheepishly.

"No it wouldn't...but that might!" Lucy threw a snowball at Peter and hit him square in the face. Then they all got in this whole snowball fight well except Vyra; who stood to the side smiling and trying to keep a chuckle behind her teeth, and Edmund, speaking of Edmund.

"Ow stop it!" Edmund barked after getting hit in the arm with a snowball thrown by and courtesy of Susan. That's when Peter walked up to him and said "You little liar."

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund defended.

"Apologize to Lucy!" Peter ordered. When he wouldn't Peter said in a more stern voice "Say you're sorry."

"Alright I'm sorry!" Edmund said taking a step back.

"It's ok some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy said smugly.

"Very funny." Edmund mumbled.

"Maybe we should go back?" Susan suggested.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested.

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter said smiling looking over at Lucy. Lucy gasped "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" she said cheerfully.

"Well then Mr. Tumnus it is then." Peter smiled.

"But we can't go hiking out in the snow dressed like this!" Susan said while rubbing her arms.

"No but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these" he said while coming back from the wardrobe with a handful of furs, "anyway if you think about it _logically_ we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." he continued, he put emphasize on 'logically' while he was handing a coat over to Susan.

"But that's girl's coat!" Edmund complained.

"I know." Peter said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Peter offered a rather pretty red one over to Vyra.

"No thanks, I don't wear fur." She said denying the offer.

"Don't worry, its fake" Peter replied "Says so on the tag; see." He showed her the tag and label.

"Oh ok then its fine." she agreed; she took it and put it on.

They all hiked they're way to Mr. Tumnus' house. The coldness of the snow nipping at Vyra's bare-feet, but she soon grew numb to it over time. Vyra couldn't help but imagine how surprised they'll be when Tumnus recognized her. On they're way there Peter rolled down a snow covered hill laughing and enjoying himself. He looked over at Vyra; curious to see her reaction at his, as Ms. Macready would put it, shenanigans. She only raised her eyebrow at his ridiculous antics. Somewhat satisfied with her reaction he stood straight and continued walking forward. When they got there the sight they met was Mr. Tumnus' house with the door knocked off of the hinges. Lucy ran towards the house not saying a word.

"Lucy!" they all called out, Vyra just followed right behind her trail.

All the furniture was knocked over, the lights were out and it was freezing inside. Since Vyra's feet were already so numb from the snow that she didn't even notice the coldness of the stone floor when she stepped inside.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked.

Edmund had just stepped on a piece of glass and Vyra saw that it was the picture of Tumnus' father with claw marks through it, though something across the room caught Vyra's eye. She didn't say anything she just tapped Peter's arm when he walked by. When he looked at her she just nudged in the direction of the wall. It was a piece of parchment pinned to the wall. Peter took it in his hand and read aloud.

"_The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty, Jadis Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen,_"

He finished quietly. Susan took the paper, "Alright, now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy he was arrested for just being with a human I don't think there's much we can do." Susan explained.

While they were arguing Vyra took the piece of parchment gently from Susan's hand and read it over. No one noticed the glare and her crumple it up.

"You don't understand do you, I'm the human. She must've found out he helped me." Lucy stated.

"Maybe we should call the police?" Peter suggested.

"These are the police." Susan stated.

"Don't worry Lu we'll think of something." Peter reassured.

"Why; I mean he's a criminal!" Edmund spoke for first time; no one answered because they were all distracted by a bird outside, which had landed on a tree and 'psst' them.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan questioned amazed, eyeing the bird.

They went outside to investigate but before that could happen the bird flew away. Just then they all heard a rustling, Peter stood in front of his family for protection his family. Vyra was standing to the side trying to take a look at whatever the mystery creature was. And out from behind the snow came out a beaver?

"It's a beaver." Lucy said bluntly.

Peter stepped forward holding his hand out and clicking his tongue. "Here boy, here boy." Beaver just stared at it for three seconds.

"I aint gonna smell it if that's what you want." said the Beaver.

Peter and everyone else besides Vyra and Lucy went wide eyed.

"Sorry." Peter backed off after that.

"Beaver that you? How are you? It's been so long." Vyra continued asking it questions like if a talking beaver was normal.

"Well butter my biscuits, Vyra that you? I 'aven't seen you in a long while now 'ave I?" he replied in a thick accent.

"You know him?" Peter asked Vyra dazedly.

"Of course I do." she replied and shrugged it off like if it was an everyday thing.

"How's the Mrs.?"

"Oh she's doing fine, she polished your swords for ya' while you were gone." he responded. The conversation continued.

"Thank you, she's so sweet." Vyra cooed. Beaver nodded but turned over to look at Lucy when he noticed she was there.

"Lucy Pevensie?" Beaver guessed pointing to her.

She stopped giggling.

"Yes." she answered hesitantly. Beaver pulled out a handkerchief.

"Hey that's the hankie I gave to Mr.-"Tumnus," Beaver finished for her.

"'E got it to me just before they took 'im."

"Is he alright?" she asked. Beaver looked around.

"Further in." he pointed and started walking the other way, Vyra followed closely. When Lucy, Peter, and Vyra started to leave Susan gripped Peter's arm.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked.

"She's right how do we know we can trust him?" Edmund added.

"He says he knows the faun." he replied dumbly.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan stated knowingly.

"Is every thin' alrigh'." Beaver asked as he and Vyra popped their heads over the snow to look back at them.

"Yes we were just talking." Peter replied. Beaver glanced around, "That's better left for safer corners."

"He means the trees." Lucy said in a hushed voice. They looked around.

"Welcome to my world." and Vyra announced it loud and clear for everyone to hear and hear they did.

"And welcome to Narnia."

* * *

Author's Meeting

Author: I Jacobzwolfgirl call this meeting into order as of today December 31 2010

Peter: Honestly why did she hide in a tree

Vyra: I'd never keep an eye on them like that

Author: Yes I know that now guys now that I have Vyra fully developed but if I change the scene then I would have to change a lot of other things and its not that I'm lazy which I am and I would change it its just that I know if I do I'm going to forget something and by the time I notice new readers would have already read and been confused

Peter: Than can you at least tell them and me what Vyra really would have done

Author: Vyra now that I really think of it and its not just a passing thought would just have been walking around having that whole '_One down, three to go_' thought when Lucy came back out running and they all gathered together

Vyra: Now that is more like it

Author: Also my readers please send in those questions I've been asking to the new ones read Author's Note Part 2 to see what I'm talking about


	2. Welcome To War

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Vyra, besides her everything Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis

* * *

Welcome To War

After a short time of hiking through the wood and snow of the forest our six heroes reached Beaver's home and were introduced to Mrs. Beaver, who had a much weaker accent compared to her husband. And the female beaver had returned Vyra's merely mentioned blades, they were twin blades. They were very strange of shape. None of Pevensie children had ever seen swords not even daggers, much less ones that were bent in such a way. They weren't very long, about the same size of her fore arm. They were like fishing hooks; only instead of being curved, it would bend like the corner of a square.

Peter could imagine how she would use them. Probably used them to lock a sword or whatever it was the attacker was using —maybe even a limb, and with pushing the attacking weapon away with blade, her other one gracefully going for the kill. Peter did not want to be on the receiving end of one. He imagined being punctured by one; a straight blade was bad enough he imagined. These bent ones must have been much worse, hooking inside you like a hook _would_ a fish, but only not having the courtesy of it being curved through your lip. It would tear inside you like usual, but still painful and then twist in you. And when she would tear it out, well she would need to tear more flesh to get it out.

But he put those gruesome thoughts aside. Now they were inside the dam that was a home, accepting Mrs. Beaver's generous hospitality. In Vyra's opinion to **some** people too generous. The conversation Vyra had been waiting for weeks in the Pevesies' world and months in Narnia to have, had finally been starting. And with every word and denial said, her frustration was growing. She sat to Beaver's left for this occasion.

"Is there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked as soon as they sat down by the small, circular dinner table.

"'Dey took 'im to the witch's castle and ya' know what 'dey say 'there's few who go in 'de gate that come out agin'." Beaver was always honest, no matter how grave the tale.

Mrs. Beaver heard what he said and scurried over to the table and to the best of her ability smiled; "Fish-'n'-Chips?" was her offer. Lucy stared down at the plate with a small look of distaste. '_Fish-'n'-Sticks is more like it._' She thought. On the dinner plate was some not-so-fresh fish; uncooked by the way and next to the fish was a tiny, snack-sized pile of twigs.

"But, uh, there's hope dear, lots of hope." The female beaver tried to reassure Lucy, putting a paw on her shoulder and looking over at Beaver expectantly.

"Oh yeah, 'ders a right bit more 'den 'ope!" he coughed on his drink. He leaned into the table as if not wanting what was going to be said, heard by uninvited ears.

"Aslan is on the move." He whispered lowly.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked coming forward from his seat in the corner. Beaver laughed.

"Who's Aslan, you cheeky little blighter!" He stopped when Mrs. Beaver tapped her paw on him. "What?" he asked her he turned to face Edmund.

"You don't know do ya'?" Beaver asked amazed when he realized Edmund was in fact not joking.

"Well we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter answered for his family.

"Well he's only the king of 'de 'ole wood, the top geezer, the real king of Narnia." Beaver explained.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver added calmly yet happily in a way.

"But 'e's just got back!" Beaver added energetically. "And 'e's waitin' for ya' near 'de stone table!"

"He's waiting for us?" was the question presented by Lucy.

"Your blumy jokin', they don't even know 'bout 'de prophecy!" his voice was rising.

"Well, then…" the female beaver urged.

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, 'de secret pulice'," he started counting things off with his paw, "it's all 'appening because a' you!"

"You're blaming us!" was the accusation Susan assumed. Vyra really despised it when people assumed things, because once that happens they assume they know everything about the situation at hand.

"No, no not blaming, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver quickly corrected.

Vyra knew Beaver was getting frustrated so she put a hand on his small, furry shoulder to calm him, and told the tale of the four great royals herself. "There's a prophecy."

"_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done,_"

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said smartly.

"Yes, I know it doesn't, but you're kind of missing the point!" Vyra replied beginning to get irritated with Susan's 'intelligence' and her irritation was _just_ beginning to show. Her patience was strangely and immensely out of character wearing thin.

"It has long been for told that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver further explained.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well you better be because," Beaver and Vyra started off at the same time.

"I didn't spend all that time in your world for nothing!"

"Aslan's already fittin' out your army!" they said at the same time, but both statements could be heard clearly.

"Our army?" Lucy echoed, appalled at the idea.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan ever the logical one reminded, looking Peter in the eye.

"I think you made a mistake. We're not heroes…" Peter started. "We're from Finchley." Susan finished. The beavers looked at each other for a moment confused, what in the world was Finchley? "You're not going anywhere!" Vyra proclaimed from her seat. Everyone turned to look at her. Her hands gripped the table tightly to keep her strange behaving temper under control. "Do you know all the work and effort I had to put in to find you and then get you here? We've been waiting for a hundred years and now when four children who '_magically_' fit the description fall from the sky, they believe they have the audacity to leave?" she wasn't shouting, or anything of the sort, but in a way it was still slightly intimidating. "I don't think so! You're going to help us just as it has been for told! You're going to help us just as destiny said so!" Susan matched Vyra's gaze with her own and they momentarily glared at each other. Vyra's was like a thousand rabid dogs barking and nipping at your heels. Susan's was as calm and cold as ice. No one from the audience witnessing this exchange knew which one they feared more, Peter knew though. But he was only more afraid of her because he had no idea that such a quiet girl could be so vicious in reality.

Susan turned to Mrs. Beaver. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go." Peter stood up along with her.

"Well, ya' cant jus' leave!" Beaver stuttered.

"They're right; we have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy spoke out.

"It's out of our hands." Peter turned to Vyra and the Beavers. "I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home."

"Besides maybe Vyra can use those fancy swords of hers' to get Mr. Tumnus out?" was the smart reply from Susan.

Vyra exhaled deeply through her nose and looked at them calmly and seriously, but her anger was still showing through those hell hound eyes of hers. She ignored Susan and turned to Peter. "Actually, it's all in your hands; you're the only ones who can help us, but deciding to grow up and accept that fact is your business. But since you decide not to, I hope you know the torture you're going to put us through and the next generation and the one after that." She turned to look at the three royals at the table. "It's amazing how the youngest one out of the four is ready to help us," she said in mock amazement. "But the **older** three aren't ready to step up to they're responsibilities. Have a safe trip back; I am not guiding you this time, because I will not guide false kings."

Peter could not look at her. He couldn't look at the face that his leaving would cause pain to. If she was trying to give a guilt trip it was working on him at least. But he doubted that was the plan behind her speech. Out of the short time he knew her he could tell; Vyra was not one to be served out of pity, no she was much too stubborn for that.

"Ed?" he turned from the howling hounds that were Vyra's eyes, only to find that his brother wasn't there.

"I'm gonna kill him!" was the final decision he made that would surely be his brother's punishment.

"You may not 'ave to." Beaver said darkly, all attention on him now. "Has Edmund ever been i' Narnia befor'?"

* * *

It wasn't long after that they running through the snow in search of the lost king. '_I swear most of them are more trouble than they're worth_' Vyra thought bitterly, she ran ahead of everyone else, being the swiftest one there.

"'Ave you cot' 'is scent Vyra?" Beaver called trying to desperately to catch up with her, failing miserably.

"No, nothing yet!" was her reply that Beaver dreaded would be. "Wait!" she yelled stopping suddenly, digging her feet in the snow so she wouldn't fall forward, because of inertia. She noticed the trail of footprints in the snow that they had just past. She walked pass the group of confused humans, needing to push Peter and Susan lightly to the side to get out of her way to pass by. She reached the tracks, a small part of it run over by they're footprints when they ran right by.

"We're going the wrong way!" she sounded her realization.

"And how do you know that?" Susan asked 'knowingly'.

"For all you know those tracks can belong to a Centaur!" Susan argued, using the first _fairytale_ creature she could think of.

"Last I checked Centaurs have hooves, not feet." Vyra replied pointing to the _foot_prints.

"These tracks are fresh; look they're not run over by anyone else, but us so no one has had the chance to pass by and they reek of Edmund's scent." She said wisely; almost like a tour guide, turning to the rest of them. "Follow these tracks we find where Edmund is! I promise you _that_."

* * *

And once again they were dashing through the snow. They ran up a snow covered hill, dodging the trees, and the sight they met on the other side was Edmund walking through the gates of the White Witch's ice castle.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Shhh! They'll 'ear ya'" Beaver instructed. Peter decided then to make a run for it, but before he could make it four feet Vyra dashed forward and grabbed o hold of him by his coat.

"No!" she yelled at him.

"Get off me!" he ordered, trying to yank his arm free from Vyra's death grip, unsuccessfully.

"You're playing into her hands!" Vyra explained letting go of Peter's arm.

"We just can't let him go!" Susan bellowed. She just loves to argue. Vyra kicked away that thought for later; right now she had this to deal with.

"He's our brother." Lucy whimpered.

"He's the bait!" Vyra finally got the chance to speak. "The witch wants all four of you!"

"Why?" Peter asked. After everything that was said and done, what is it really that hard to figure out.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true, to kill you!" she hissed the answer at them. Everyone fell silent. Peter turned from Vyra's gaze to see the gates closing and Edmund disappearing behind them.

"This is all _you're_ fault!" Susan glared Peter.

"_My_ fault?" Peter repeated abashed at the accusation.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan snapped.

"Oh so you knew this would happen?" Peter asked disbelievingly.

"I didn't know what would happen which is why we should've left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy interjected before the argument could get any worse. "This isn't going to help Edmund." Lucy reasoned.

"She's right." Beaver sighed.

Vyra looked Peter in the eye when she spoke next. "Only Aslan can help brother now." She spoke it calmly.

"Then take us to him." His face was serious as he stood straight.

* * *

All five of them ran through the snow; Vyra in the lead, adrenaline pumping through they're veins. While they were making it back to the dam, Vyra heard something she hadn't heard in years, but still shook her to the bone. She heard Maugrim howl.

"Hurry!" she shouted back to everyone. "They're coming!" When she looked back, she saw Peter trip over one of the many trees' – which they had been trying to dodge running down hill, roots. Vyra gave a frustrated sigh and stopped running, sliding forward a little because of her speed, turned around, and ran back for him.

"Vyra where're ya' goin'?" Beaver wondered why she was going the wrong way.

"Keep going!" she shouted at him without pausing. When she reached Peter she found out why the idiot hadn't gotten up and start running again. Unfortunately for him, a pointed rock covered in a layer of ice was sticking out of the snow and when he fell and his arm landed right on top of it. But Vyra was never one to baby anyone.

"You big idiot get up!" she barked at him, taking a hold of his shoulders trying to force him up. "Come on get up!"

When he finally stood up; she grabbed him by his fore arm, being very careful to ignore the wound and pulled him into a run. But she couldn't help but notice the blood left on the ice covered rock that Peter left behind. Maugrim would surely use that to his advantage, well so would she.

* * *

"'Urry mother!" Beaver shouted as they barged through the door of dam. "They're afta' us!"

"Oh, right then!" Mrs. Beaver started scurrying around her home collecting food as she went.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked. Beaver just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You'll be thanking me later." She began to explain. "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Beaver shouted. They all began collecting things they thought they might need later.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the witch serves toast." Peter sarcastically replied.

It was when Vyra picked up matches for a fire that a familiar scent caught her nose. Her back went straight. "They're here!" she warned. It was then that they heard pawing against the wooden walls of the dam. They were trying to dig they're way through!

* * *

Before the wolves could dig all the way through the three humans and three Narnians were already through the private escape tunnel hidden away underneath the house.

"Badger an' me dug this, leads right to 'is place." Beaver explained while they were all moving through the tunnels, Peter held a torch out in front of the group.

"He told me it lead to your Mum's." Mrs. Beaver argued. Lucy then tripped over in the tunnel. "Lucy?" a paranoid and protective Susan checked to see if she was okay. They heard growls and barks begin echoing. Vyra didn't need to explain it this time, but that didn't stop Lucy.

"They're in the tunnel!" she warned everyone in a hush voice.

"Quick this way!" Beaver shouted.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver urged after her husband.

"Move!" Vyra ordered after.

They began running through the tunnel, urging each other to move and someone kept saying 'quick'. In all they're haste they ran into a dead en

"You should've brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver began quarreling with her husband.

"There wasn't room next to 'de jam!" he began digging through a slightly covered hole. They climbed through Peter was _going_ to be last; making sure his sisters went through safely, but once they were through Vyra pushed him through the hole herself. "Oh, just move!" she barked as she pushed him.

Once safely through Peter and Vyra, being the strongest ones there, rolled a barrel in the way to block the exit. Lucy had tripped over some rocks in the process, but when they saw what Lucy fell on, only then did they realize that what Lucy tripped on weren't rocks, at least not completely. They were animals, turned to stone by the White Witch herself. Beaver walked over slowly, not believing what he was seeing over to a statue of Badger.

"'E was my best mate." He said sadly.

"What happened here?" Peter looked at the poor, lost souls turned to stone.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch." explained a new voice.

"Take one more step traita' and I'll chew you ta' splinters!" Beaver threatened, his wife had to literally hold him back.

"Relax; I'm one of the good guys." Fox said jumping off the rock he was standing on.

"Yeah, well you loo' an awful lot li' one of the bad ones!" Beaver accused. Mrs. Beaver had to keep an even tighter grip on him now and Peter did the same with his family.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later; right now we got to move." They heard the wolves getting closer.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked rushed. The fox looked at Vyra.

"Vyra do you think you can make a false scent trail?" he asked.

"Don't insult me." She scoffed, her lips not twitching from they're bored expression. He nodded.

"Good, make it go North." He ordered. She nodded her agreement and got to work.

She walked over to the Pevensies, namely Peter, and took a tight hold of the collar of his coat. She pulled him toward her and sunk her head into the crook of his neck, resting her face on his coat collar. His face held shock, his mouth dropped open. "Uh, Vyra?" he said uncomfortably. She ripped her face away, a look of disgust on it.

"Uhh! This smells like the animal before it that died! I thought you said it was fake?" she interrogated.

"Well yours is." he answered her question, but he still showed his discomfort.

She shook her head to show her frustration, but none the less she sunk her face back into his collar taking a hold it between her teeth. She pulled her head back and once she saw that it started to rip, she released it from her jaws and finished ripping the piece of fur with her hands.

"Give me your arm." she plainly ordered.

"What?" now _he_ was questioning _her_ sanity. She sighed taking a hold of his wounded arm. Apparently the rock went straight through his coat sleeve and shirt sleeve, she took note that the wound was on his left arm and just a few inches under his shoulder. She opened the flaps of the torn coat sleeve to show the gash and put the piece of ripped fur over the gash. Rubbing the blood off onto the make shift cloth; cleaning his wound for now, and using his blood to _her_ advantage, when that was done she quickly took a piece of Susan and Lucy's collars too, for them she took a single hair from their heads and placed it on they're piece of fur, making the scent stronger.

"Thank you." She said quickly getting back to work. She put the three pieces of fur in her mouth to hold while she took her coat off and wrapped into a ball. With her coat in one hand she took a hold of the furs in the other.

"Lucy come here." She beckoned to her, raising her finger signaling Lucy to come. Lucy stepped forward hurriedly, not asking any questions. "Turn around." Vyra ordered quickly. Lucy did as was told. Vyra returned the three furs to her jaws as she took a full hold on her coat and started stuffing down Lucy's back. When she was done hiding her coat inside of Lucy's she took a hold of Lucy's shoulders and spun her around to face her.

"Okay Lucy it's very important that my coat doesn't touch the tree." Vyra instructed.

"What tree?" Lucy asked.

"The one you're all about to climb." She answered.

"What?" Susan shouted appalled.

"Susan no time to argue, just go!" Vyra shoved Susan toward a tree. The rest followed and began to climb. As soon as they started climbing; Vyra began making the trails in the opposite direction, rapping Peter and Susan's fur around her fists while just holding Lucy's. When she passed by an oak tree she brushed Peter's fur on it, making it appear as if Peter had brushed his hand on it. When she thought she had made the trail far enough she ran back to the royals' location.

"Fox, cover the tracks!" she ordered as she began climbing the tree.

"Already on it!" he said. When she made it to the top she reached into the back of Lucy's coat and pulled hers' out and put it back on.

"That's better." She said plainly. As soon as she said that Fox finished covering up they're tracks and not a second later after that did the wolves reach them.

"Greeting good gents, lost something have we?" the wolves began circling Fox.

"Don't patronize me!" Maugrim growled, literally.

"I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Fox laughed. "Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a bit of valuable information don't you think?" Fox was toying with them and Maugrim knew it and didn't like it one bit and so did the others, because a wolf behind Fox bit him. Fox was dangling from the wolf's jaws. Peter had to cover Lucy's mouth to keep her gasp from being heard, Mrs. Beaver had to do the same with her husband.

"Your reward is your life!" Maugrim threatened, he then laughed. "It's not much…"

"But still. Where are the fugitives?" he was completely serious again and that irritated Vyra to no end. Fox was breathing deeply now, probably from the pain.

"North… they ran north."

"Smell them out" Maugrim barked. The wolf holding Fox threw him to the side with a thud and he landed with yelp. As soon as the humans and the Narnians in the tree saw that the wolves were gone they climbed down quickly to tend to Fox. Vyra bent down over him, inspecting how bad his injuries were

"It's not too bad, he'll be fine." She said, everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding. "It'll get dark soon, we should set up camp."

"Alright Beavers look through everything we brought with us and get all the medical supplies." They nodded and went off to do they're assigned job.

"Susan, Peter, I want you two to collect firewood. Go west; I don't want you going anywhere near south. Maugrim probably has some spies there to see if we'd actually go back there. I'm not completely sure, but you can never be too careful when it comes to Maugrim." Peter nodded listening.

"Don't leave each others' side and take this." Vyra handed Peter one of her precious corner square swords that had been at her hips the entire time. "May save your life."

"Lucy you stay here with me and help me look for blankets; sitting in the snow will indefinitely give you a fever and the last thing we need is for our king and queens to fall ill, and to get the fire pit ready." She nodded.

"And why should we listen to you?" Susan questioned Vyra's authority.

"Oh well lets see Susan." Vyra lifted her hand and started counting things off. "Ever since we got here you haven't listen to me once and look what's happened so far: your brother's been captured, he's in the hands of an evil dictator, your all on the run, and each one of you has a bounty over your head! What could possibly be the reason?"

"Listen up! My job was to find you, observe you, get you here, and then guide you. And ever since we've gotten here you haven't let me guide you; that ends here and now!" she was now facing looking at all three royals, a stern face on, lecturing them like a Sergeant would his soldiers. "You're not in England any more, you're in Narnia now. You all either listen to me and live, or I _will_ leave you for the wolves!"

"Any questions, no? I thought so!" she looked specifically at Susan. "Get to work."

* * *

Vyra was right to set up camp early, for nightfall came quickly. Sitting on blankets that they had managed to remember to bring in all they're haste, by the fire, eating the food they had, or at least tried to eat as Fox was getting bandaged up by Mrs. Beaver. Vyra would have done it herself, but Mrs. Beaver insisted she'd do it, after everything Vyra did for them; she might as well take one task for her.

"They were helping Tumnus and the Witch got here before I did— oh ow!" Fox showed his discomfort as he started filling in the blanks of why those poor creatures were turned to stone.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, not being able to take her eyes off Fox.

"Well I wish I could say they're bark was worse than they're bit—ow!" He joked then something Mrs. Beaver did caused him to yelp in pain.

"Oh stop squirming, your worse than Beaver on bath day." She lectured.

"Worst day of the year." He muttered, but everyone could hear him, the humans chuckled.

"Thank you for your kindness," Fox said as he stood "but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure my queen and an honor," he bowed to Lucy "but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." The beavers gasped.

"You've seen Aslan?" asked the male beaver.

"What's he like?" said the female after.

"Like everything we've ever heard." he smiled admiringly. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." He turned to the three royals.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan corrected.

"But surely King Peter…" Fox turned to the king present. "The prophecy." Fox reminded.

"We can't go ta' war with out ya'." Beaver told him.

"And we can't fight for our freedom either." Vyra informed him with sour filled eyes.

"We just want our brother back." He looked around the camp fire. His sisters looked away sadly and the Narnians looked as if in sorrow.

* * *

The next morning they headed out to Aslan's camp first thing when they woke up, they currently reached the cliff that over looked the woods and frozen river. It was a beautiful sight, the rising sun reflecting off the white snow. It would have been gorgeous, if one did not know the secret behind to why it was winter.

"Now Aslan's camp is nea' the stone table," Beaver looked beyond the woods pointing. "just across the frozen river."

"River?" Peter went wide eyed.

"Oh the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver reassured.

"It's so far." Peter said dazedly.

"It's the world, dear; did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver smiled.

"Smaller." Susan answered. And they climbed down the cliff and went across the vast frozen field.

* * *

Half way across the field Beaver kept pressuring for the humans to keep up. "Come on humans, while we're still young." He said.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Vyra could hear Peter joke all the way from the back of the group as he gave Lucy a piggy back ride.

"'Urry up, come on!" he sounded more urgent then before.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy agreed over Peter's shoulder.

"No, behind you; it's her!" Mrs. Beaver shouted, pointing beyond them. When they turned they saw a sleigh heading in they're direction, nearly about to run them over. Peter lowered Lucy, took a hold of her, shouted "Run!", and all three majesties started running for it, as so did the three Narnians.

Once in the covers of the trees, the humans and the Narnians took hiding under a small snow covered ledge. In the process Susan accidentally caused Vyra to push her face in the snow. After a few moments of complete silence Beaver in hushed voice asked "Vyra do ya' think you could smell i' anyone's there?" When he turned to her, he saw Vyra trying to blow snow out of her nose as quietly as she could. She looked up at him with an irritated glare. "Well what do you think?" her sarcasm was bitter at the moment. A few seconds later some snow fell in front of them and the shadow of a person could be seen on the ground before them, causing the group to creep closer against the rock. When the shadow disappeared Lucy suggested, "Maybe she's gone" a few seconds after it left.

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter offered about to get up before Beaver stopped him.

"No, your worth nothing to Narnia dead." He whispered.

"But neither are you Beaver!" was the attempt to stop her husband from probably getting himself killed that Mrs. Beaver made and evidently failed.

"Thanks, luv." He held her outreached paw in his before turning and scuttling out of they're hiding spot. They were all wearing a face of anticipation and fear, waiting for Beaver, waiting for something. Lucy gave a small shriek of fear when Beaver returned, popping his out from over the ledge speaking in a very excited voice, "Come out, come out! I 'ope you've all been good, cause there's someone 'ere ta' see ya'!" When they climbed out, the sight they met was the rider of the sleigh. Not the Witch, but Father Christmas himself. He chuckled at the humans' faces when they saw him.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy said with a smile walking forward.

"It certainly is Lucy, since you have arrived." He nodded.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here, but this—" Susan was about to say before she was interrupted.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter said, giving Susan a hard look before turning to face Saint Nicholas.

"Yes; sorry 'bout that, but uh in my defense I have been riding one of these longer than the witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?" Susan stepped forward.

"No, for along time. The hope you have brought your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power." Mrs. Beaver looked hopefully at her husband when she heard this.

"Still, I dare say you could do with these." He pulled out the famous sack.

"Presents!" Lucy gasped in delight; stepping forward, eager to get hers' first. He pulled out a cordial in its holder; it was filled with a red liquid.

"The juice of the fire flower, one drop can cure any injury." He handed it to her. "And though I hope you'll never have to use it." He said giving her a dagger with a golden lion head at the end of the handle, in its' red sheath.

"Thank you sir, I think I can be brave enough." She mumbled taking hold of it and looking it over.

"I'm sure you could, battles are ugly affairs." He said wisely. Lucy stepped back and Chris Cringle stood straight only to bend over again above the sack to pull out a quiver filled with arrows and a bow. The quiver was marble, white with silver letters engraved in perfect script, reading out the initials 'SP'. The arrows were red tailed.

"Susan," she stepped forward "trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." He gave her, her present.

"What happened to '_battles are ugly affairs_" she quoted. He chuckled.

"And I know you don't have a problem being heard, but blow on this and help **will** come." He handed her a marvel, white horn; the mouth in the shape of a lion roaring.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Peter," said king raised his head and walked forward. "Time to use these is at hand." Nicholas gave Peter his gifts. A grand sword and shield, the sword like Lucy's had a lion's head at the hilt of the sword. And the shield was silver with a picture of a red, whole lion on it; standing on two legs, paws outstretched in font of it as if to attack, and jaws wide open roaring and ready to bite. He pulled the sword from its sheath, looking at its magnificent structure.

"Thank you, sir." He said not taking his eyes of the beautiful sword. Peter sheathed his sword and Father Cringle turned to Vyra and she stepped forward.

"Hello Father Nicholas." She said politely.

"Vyra." He sighed.

"Nicholas!" she smirked, but her eyes still did not change expression.

"That a girl!" he laughed as she embraced in a hug.

"It's been to long." He returned her embrace, if not tighter causing Vyra tighten her hold as well. When he released her she took a step back for personal space.

"Vyra," she dipped her head "you already have your gift." he smiled at her.

"I know and I've been putting them to good use." she patted one. "You have know idea how many of the Witch's soldiers I've taken down with them." She informed seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure you have." He smiled again.

"These are tools, not toys bare them well and wisely." he instructed. "Now I must be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He joked as he returned the heavy sack to his sleigh.

"Long live Aslan." He said when sat in his sleigh and took hold of the reins. "And Merry Christmas!" Santa charmed as he rode off, all of them started shouting things like 'Goodbye Santa', 'Bye', 'Thank you'.

When the goodbyes were over Lucy looked at Susan and said comically and matter-of-factly "Told you he was real."

"He said winter was almost over," Peter spoke quietly, all attention turned to him "you know what that means, no more ice."

* * *

When they reached the river as swiftly as possible, they found that it was already melting. Huge chunks of ice following the current down river. "We need to cross, _now_!" Peter said taking a hold on Lucy to help her down the ledge.

"Don't beavers make dams?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not 'dat fast, dear." Beaver replied quickly.

"Come on!" Peter urged, stepping forward to the edge. As they were about to start they're way down, they were stopped short by the rationality that was Susan.

"Wait, we just need to think about this for a minute!"

"We don't have a minute!" Peter was getting annoyed.

"Just trying to be realistic." Was the defense heard from the older British girl.

"No, your trying to be smart." He corrected. "As usual." Susan still seemed hesitant to the climb down, but when she heard a wolf howling in the distant she did not hesitate any longer. When they had reached the bottom and got the chance to get a closer look at the ice, Peter noticed it crumbled bit by bit and how weak the ice seemed. It would be a dangerous cross, they all knew. When he tried to take a step forward as soon as he put his foot down the ice under it sank, threatening him it would crack if he tried stepping there.

"Wait," Beaver held his hands up, halting them from trying to go any further. "Maybe I should go first."

"Maybe you should." Peter said taking up that offer, gazing fearfully at the ice. Beaver padded forward taking slow, careful steps, and patting the ice with his tail to make sure it was stable. When it cracked a little under his pat Mrs. Beaver looked suspiciously at him.

"You've been sneaking second helping haven't you?"

"Well you never know which meal's gonna be your last, 'specially with your cooking." was his defense.

When Beaver was a few feet out; the rest of the group began crossing the ice, following the trail of footsteps and dragging of a tail Beaver left behind. Trying they're best to ignore the ice that sunk under they're much greater weight—compared to beavers at least. Lucy shrieked in fear when they heard ice cracking loudly and griped onto Peter's arm even tighter.

"If mum knew what we were doing…" Susan nagged half-way across the ice. Peter rolled his eyes in agitation.

"Mum's not here." He said sourly, he turned to look at her really quick when he said that. It was when Lucy shouted "Oh no!" that they saw the wolves climbing across the frozen waterfall beating them to the other side.

"Run!" Peter ordered.

They didn't care that the ice they had recently stepped on cracked and crumbled as they went, all they cared about now was getting to the other side alive. But they had failed even that, the wolves had trapped them in on both sides. Each end of the river had fangs waiting for them.

Two wolves were walking towards them, Beaver tried hissing at one only to get himself landed between its' jaws. The other wolf was Maugrim.

"Vyra," Maugrim practically purred. He noticed her famous glare was on, that was all he needed to tempt her, temptation would cause the ice to crack beneath them.

"Why don't you come and fight me yourself." he said smugly, padding forward.

"Believe me, I would if I could." she growled, inquiring to the ice under them that would surely crack if she took a step.

"Peter!" Lucy shouted in warning and fear. He looked back ahead of them, seeing Maugrim prowling closer. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it in front of him.

"Put that down boy, someone could get hurt." Maugrim prompted, prowling even closer, causing them to step back.

"Don't worry 'bout me! Run him through!" Beaver shouted as he was wrestling to get out of the jaws the other wolf.

"Leave now while you can and your brother goes with you." Maugrim offered, but Peter still kept his sword up.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan shouted in his ear. Maugrim gave a small chuckle.

"Smart girl." He said.

"Don't listen to him; kill 'im, kill 'im now!" Beaver advised.

"Aw, come on this isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Maugrim said, still stepping closer, though Susan was convinced.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan ordered.

"And just because you've been right about things so far doesn't make you right, now!" Vyra shouted back at her over Peter's shoulder.

"No Peter; Narnia needs ya', gut 'im while you still 'ave the chance!" Beaver urged again, even though still through the jaws the wolf.

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam, I wont wait forever and neither will the river!" he was right in front of Peter now. Peter was staring intently into the golden eyes that were Maugrim's. He inquired to the waterfall, that's ice was falling off in chucks, the water behind the ice ready to blow. When Lucy noticed the low rumbling from before, which was the same one that decided for them to cross the river, coming from behind the waterfall only louder now she shouted in warning. "Peter!" when he looked to see what the matter was, the waterfall gained a crack; freshly melted water gushing out, pressuring the ice to crack more. He saw the strength of the caged water rumbling the wall of ice that was trapping it, warning everything near that it wanted come out. Peter panicked; he looked down at the ice in front of his family and him, and noticed that there was a thin crack going in a circle around them. He did the first thing that came to his head.

"Hold on to me!" he shouted as he raised the sword above his head and dug into the ice just as the waterfall broke open, water blowing out of it, and washing out all the ice in it's way. The females surrounding Peter took a tight hold of his coat, and as the water hit them with great force, Lucy and Susan gave off shrieks of terror and immense fear, though Vyra didn't, and Mrs. Beaver dived underwater where a beaver would be safe.

Peter's theory was thankfully correct. Because of the thin crack, when the ice broke off completely, it followed the pattern that was already in engraved, around them. With a huge wave they're piece of ice along with all others washed away down river. Though the water did take them under for few moments so when they popped back up to the surface—Peter's hand firmly gripped on to his sword's handle; he wasn't going to let go of that anytime soon, all of its inhabitants took in huge gulps of air. As they flowed down river; the rough, strong currents leading the direction, Lucy and Susan continued giving off shrieks, this time because of panic and alarm, though Vyra continued not doing so. When they finally washed up on shore, the beavers gave a hard shake trying to dry themselves off quicker. When a soaked to the bone Susan wobbled on shore and looked back at her brother, they realized that Peter wasn't holding Lucy, he was holding her coat.

"What have you done?" Susan screeched and in a hoarse voice called out Lucy's name as loud as she could, searching for the youngest Pevensie. Peter stepped ashore joining his sister in looking frantically up and down river, his Adam's apple was quivering. Vyra tried smelling her out, but there was still water up her nose.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" a feeble voice asked behind them. They turned to find Lucy safe and with a shivering a smile, was pulling her wet sweater set closer to her small body for warmth. Her sibling smiled in relief and her sister let a breath she was holding. Peter held out her coat to her, ready put on.

"Don't you worry dear, your brother's got you well looked after." Beaver said.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver said whimsically as Peter draped Lucy's coat around her. When they looked in the direction Mrs. Beaver was gazing at, they knew the meaning behind her statement. They saw a flowered tree that was melting, ice chipping off, and if one looked closely one could see buds blooming.

As they went further into the melting forest they saw barely any snow, much less any ice. While walking they had left they're coats behind, hung and dangling off a tree branch, looking at the beauty around them as they hiked, the bright, Narnian sun drying them off as they went. A short time later they exited thawed forest and entered the melted prairies. After another short time they climbed yet another, but yet another grassy green hill coming see a pond with a natural grass covered bridge that they had crossed.

* * *

A Centaur on high hill near by blew the greatly curved horn, signaling them their Kings have come. When they had reached the sight of Aslan's camp the three humans and three Narnians passed a pink petal-ed tree. Lucy looked back at the tree, admiring the long awaiting longed for flowers. When the petals danced off from the tree as if being taken away by a wind, the petals took shape to show they were a Dryad. A creature that takes a human shape, they are made from petals and leaves, off the tree they grew on. The Dryad waved at her queen. Lucy waved back slightly timid with a polite smile. She then caught up with the others, as they entered the camp, walking past the red, white, and gold tents and staring Narnians. There were centaurs, fawns, cheetahs, boars, a lioness here and there, horses, bears, red dwarves, and much more beyond the eye could see. As they walked forward the Narnians stopped their work; making weapons, and followed them. Susan faked a smile, when she was actually nervous.

"Why are they all staring at us?" she muttered through closed teeth.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy suggested comically. That did get a smile from Peter and an annoyed shake of the head from Susan, but Vyra had stood straight, walking tall and serious ever since she entered the camp. Her assignment was finally complete.

As they walked forward Mrs. Beaver was combing out her fur, panicked. Till her husband stopped her. "Oi, stop ya fussing, you look lovely." He complimented and she calmed down.

When they paused in front of the grand red and gold tent in the center, Peter raised his sword up to a centaur and said "We have come to see Aslan." The centaur shifted his gaze to the entrance of tent. All of the Narnians in the camp began bowing down as low as they could. The Pevensies and the beavers looked back confusedly. They looked at Vyra confusedly when she bowed on one knee, her head facing the ground. And out from the door flaps of the tent came Aslan, the great and mighty lion. When the great lion himself took his stance the Pevensies and the beavers bowed too, Peter leaning on his sword.

"Welcome Peter," he looked up when his name was called "Son of Adam." The wise lion bowed his mane to Peter.

"Welcome Susan and Lucy," he turned to the sisters, they looked up as well when they heard their names called "Daughters of Eve."

"And welcome to you beavers," he turned his gaze to the happily wedded couple. "You have my thanks."

"And welcome Vyra." He bowed his mane to Vyra, acknowledging her presence.

"I brought the four Kings from they're just as you have told me Aslan." When the rest of her party had turned their heads to look at her; they did not see Vyra, in her place was a wolf, speaking yet with her same voice. Her mismatched eyes no longer there, replaced by the gold ones of wolves. The beavers did not panic at the sight of a wolf; like they had done with Maugrim and his secret police nor did they seem surprised that the wolf was really Vyra herself. Did that mean that not all wolves were on the Witch's side, though they didn't see any others when walked into camp? Their thoughts were interrupted by Aslan's calm and greatly wise voice.

"But where is the fourth?"

"That's why we're here, Sir, we need your help." Peter explained as he stood and sheathed his sword.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan explained further.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter informed.

"Captured? I put my best knight out for this, how could this happen?" Aslan questioned. Vyra couldn't speak at the moment; she couldn't bare to disappoint Aslan any further.

"'E betrayed them y-your Majesty." Beaver answered for her.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur from before announced.

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan calmed "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It's my fault really," Peter admitted "I was too hard on him."

"We all were." Susan placed her hand onto her brother's shoulders.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy whimpered.

"I know young one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse." Lucy looked down, "This maybe harder than you think." He turned his head to face all of them, he noticed Peter's long forgotten wounded arm.

"For now it's time you settled in." he turned his gaze to the wolf. "Vyra, take King Peter and tend to his wounds." The wolf bobbed her head giving the sign of a nod. Before they could blink twice, Vyra looked human again, her clothes had reappeared, and her blades were at her sides again as if nothing had happened. She turned to the king with her eternal serious expression. "Come with me." She dipped her head.

* * *

They had walked downhill and sat on the rocks at the bank of a small creek. (A/N: No not the one Susan and Lucy get attacked at that one comes later) The creek was so small you could see the stones at the bottom of the water. The bright Narnian sun reflected off the glassy surface of the water as is tumbled over the small rocks. When the two fourteen-year-olds were sat firmly on the on large rocks with no chance of falling over unless pushed, Vyra plainly ordered "Give me your arm." He hesitantly lifted his arms. She took a firm hold of it and brought it closer. With her index and middle finger she opened the torn flaps of Peter's blue shirt sleeve, she examined the cut with professional eyes.

"Hm," she hummed "not to bad." She removed her finger and took a hold of the lower flap of the tare and ripped the sleeve cleanly off. Peter went slack-jawed.

"Hm, that's better." she said casually getting a better look at his wound. "Oh that's nothing." She said as her hand squeezed around the wound causing the flesh to stick out. She let go of his arm and unrolled her sleeves, tearing a piece of cloth off. She dipped into the creek and firmly pressed the cloth to the wound, only gaining a slight flinch and a breathed out "Ah" from Peter.

"Do this often?" he joked. She looked up at him with her eyes.

"You have no idea." She said plainly gazing back at what she was doing. When the white cloth was bled through she quickly ripped off another piece from the same sleeve, dipped into the water and pressed it back to his wound, continuing the cycle.

When she bowed her head closer so her eyes were only two inches away from the wound is when Peter noticed something about her eyes. They hadn't gone back to normal like the rest of her did when she transformed back to her human form. They weren't brown and green anymore they stayed gold, gold like the wolves. And he also took notice now that they never danced; they were always focused and serious, never changing unless she glared at you. And she never smiled; she would raise an eyebrow at most, but she never smiled. Also she never laughed; at all, she'd raise an eyebrow, or roll her eyes at jokes, but that was it, never once had she laughed, or chuckled, or even given a small giggle at any of the comical situations and puns they had since they met. Her expression was an eternal poker face.

Plus she never joined in on any of they're games; yes she did catch when they played the cricket game that got his family here, but that was it, and yes she did take part in hide-'n'-seek, but her hiding spot was so extreme making sure not to find her as if for another reason entirely than just following the game rules. Now that he thought of it she never really interfered with anything they did. She didn't even join in on the snowball fight him and his sisters had. And the rain call warning she gave now that he was thinking of it that way wasn't really interference, because saying something or not on count of the weather wasn't going to change the fact that it would rain. She was always in the back round focusing, watching, calculating.

Why always so serious? What about having fun? That's what most kids they're age did, why didn't she every once in a while? Most kid they're age were immature, laughing at everything, why wasn't she? He was set on finding find out.

When she started on her fourth cloth he finally asked her what he had meaning to ask for a while now. "Vyra?" he called, she responded with a simple "Hm.", not even looking up as she dabbed the piece of sleeve on his wound—apparently she wrapped it around her hand to clean, using it as if her actual hand was doing the job. Now that the bleeding had stopped and it only started again, because of cleaning out the dry blood that covered most of the cut. She was now set on cleaning out everything else that wasn't supposed to be there.

"How come you never smile?" he asked innocently. She raised her head and looked at him suspiciously.

"Because," she started; raising her head completely now, sitting up straight, untying the knot she made on the bloody cloth around her hand, "smiling is going to help us win the war."

He raised his eye brows and looked at her as if asking if something ridiculous really did exist, "Really?" even his English accented voice showed surprise.

"Yes, really." she replied unwrapping the cloth from around her hand.

"Well what about having fun?" he asked.

"Fun isn't going to help us fight and defeat the Witch's army." she ripped off a narrowly long piece this time off the remnants of her sleeve.

"But what about having a good time every once in a while?" he was really getting curious now. Intrigued at every answer she gave, he didn't smile in amusement, but he did show his interest in the forming argument with a face that spelled out the word curious.

"Why, when you can be using that same time for preparing for battles and combat?" she said tying the new torn piece of sleeve around his wounded upper bicep.

"So your telling me you've never had fun?" he shook his head to give emphasis to the word 'never'.

"If you mean 'fun' as in promising then yes, I find hard work and training a lot of fun."

"You are unbelievable—ah!" he said slowly till flinching from the viper grip tying of a knot.

"So are you." She said calmly and seriously once again as she stared at him while turning the knot over so it wasn't showing to the world and was covered, making it even more difficult to loosen up and untie. She paused for moment.

It was then he made a promise. It was then he vowed to make this girl laugh. To show her how to have fun, show her how to let go of worries and problems, and act childish again; she still was a child, just why couldn't she see that? He vowed to be the first one in probably a long time to make her laugh. He vowed he'd be the first to hear it, as proof. He vowed he'd be the first to make her smile and be the first to see it. He vowed to be the one to show her life from a new perspective. He was determined to show this girl that there was more to life than just hard work. Why would he do such a thing? The answer was simple, he was stubborn. Stubborn and immature, and because of his immaturity he said to himself then and there on that day and moment, 'that he would prove her wrong.'

"You know I'm glad I'm the first one to do this." She said as she slapped her hands back onto her lap.

"Do what?" he asked completely confused, raising his head to look her in the eye as she stood up.

"To be the first to welcome you." She spoke down to him.

"Welcome me to what?" confusion was evident on his young face.

"Welcome you to war." She said and then walked off back to camp, leaving the King with his own thoughts.


	3. Hints To Truth

As a thanks to being my first reviewer I want you my readers to check out Mystic Lover of the fairytale stories link will be at the bottom. And before I get sued

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia

* * *

Hints To Truth

Finally changed into clothes Vyra was familiar with, which were a deep red tunic, dark gray close to black long sleeved under shirt, black trousers, riding boots, and her blades at hip. Vyra fell back into her regular day schedule, helping with almost every responsibility in camp and training close and far distance combat in her spare time with the others. For now she spent her time engaging in one of the more common activities, sharpening and creating weapons for battle.

She had just finished quickly showing a few red dwarfs how to sharpen and attach arrow heads. When that was done she hurriedly returned the heavy thick leather gloves and apron to her hands and body and picked up the hammer she put down for the moment in her and continued on the sword she was shaping left on the anvil.

She had been pounding away at the red metal for an hour and now that it had been forged to her liking into the shape of a basic sword she dipped the glowing iron into the patiently waiting open barrel of water by her side. She watched the steam rise as the hot metal met the cold water. When she thought that the metal had cooled down and was safe to touch she released it from its aquatic prison and carefully handed it to a satyr; they were the ones who made the handles, she had tried making a sword handle before, she nearly smirked at the memory, it had came out all wrong.

When Vyra returned to the red dwarfs moments later at the working table a few yards away, checking up on how they were doing, she found that they had shaved the arrow heads too thin and they had attached them to the wooden shafts too loosely. She heaved a sigh, rolled up the sleeves of her tunics under shirt and once again showed the small men how to make a proper arrow.

When the dwarfs nodded they're heads in understanding and gave out a long 'ohhh' when they got the cycle down, they apologized for the time they wasted for not getting it right the first time and took over the rest.

"It's alright," Vyra replied, "we all make mistakes." and returned to the nearest work she could find that could use anyone's help at the moment.

She couldn't get irritated, her of all people shouldn't. She looked back at the memory of when she was first brought here by Aslan and tried to make arrows herself. To make the story short the first couple of tries came out unsuccessful. '_Couple?_' she scoffed to herself as she walked. She remembered how it took her exactly twenty-three tries to finally make a somewhat decent arrow.

Soon later she found a job one of the fauns were about to do, but she quickly offered to do it herself so the faun could continue with whatever it was he was doing. The faun smiled, thanked her, and went back to what and wherever his post was. Vyra walked across camp, delivering an armful of finished arrows to the centaurs, but by some unknown force and reason on her small journey there she raised her head and looked at the top of one of the cliffs that surrounded Aslan's camp, to see said cat and blue eyed king gazing down at her. The lion protectively and the human confusedly; she stared back for a quick second, wondering what was the dilemma, but soon shrugged it off, forgot about it, and continued the delivery, for the moment at least.

* * *

Peter now changed into the Narnian attire with his sword on his belt looked out at the camp below the cliff he was standing on and the unknown castle in the distance. It obviously wasn't the Witch's castle. No it was to close and it resembled nothing like the tacky, overdone ice fortress with icicle looking towers. It looked so small from the distance, like he could crush it by simply raising his hand and putting two fingers together over its place in his line of vision. And it seemed so faded from the distance and rays of the sun, Peter momentarily thought maybe he was going crazy at first thinking it was a mirage. What was this strange, large, beautiful building doing there? Why was it there? Why did it exist?

"That is Cair Paravel," the great lion answered one of his many unvoiced questions as he took his stance beside Adam's golden haired son; looking out at the same sight Peter was currently gazing at, "castle of the four thrones, in one of which you shall sit Peter as High King." He turned his gaze to the eldest prophecy foretold child.

Peter turned his head away trying to hide his frown. Was he himself, Peter Pevensie from Finchley, London, England really enough to be king? He doubted it.

"You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked.

"That's just it," Peter mumbled, "Aslan I'm not who you all think I am."

"Peter Pevensie formerly of Finchley," Peter stared at him. How did he know that? Could he read minds? "Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat." Aslan chuckled and Peter looked back down trying to hide his unashamed smile.

"Peter there is a deep magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defies right from wrong and governs all our destinies, yours and mine." Aslan taught, wise as ever.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family!" Peter argued.

"You've brought them safely this far."

"Not all of them." The human muttered now truly ashamed.

"Peter I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you, I too wish to keep my family safe." Aslan gazed down at the camp. Peter followed his stare to see him looking at an arrow armful Vyra. '_His family?_' Peter also gazed, puzzled though, down at Vyra. She met there stare for a moment and continued on her walk. That is until they heard the call of a horn.

* * *

Peter and Vyra both unknowingly sprinted toward the river Susan and Lucy were at, at the same time. Vyra had reached Peter's side in the mad dash to save the two queens and ran along side him. He unsheathed his sword and Vyra jumped high and transformed in midair as the duo crossed the shallow water of the river. When the two reached the other side, Vyra landed on all fours with Peter's sword held straight out just like at the frozen river. They were met with the sight of Susan and Lucy stuck in a tree barely being able to kick the attacking and snarling wolves away. There were three wolves in total, two of which Vyra recognized.

"Come on," Maugrim barked, "haven't we been through this before, we both know you haven't got it in you." Out of instinct Vyra pounced Maugrim and pinned him down.

"Peter, watch out!" Susan cried.

The other two wolves were circling Peter one of them was pinned down by Aslan as he and a few others reached them, all of them weapons ready in hand. The wolf that still faced Peter, Vyra recognized was Talon, Maugrim's second in command. The other warriors Aslan brought were about to get the final wolf, but were stopped short by Aslan himself.

"No," he commanded, "steady your weapons, this is Peter's battle."

"Get him Lieutenant!" Maugrim ordered out in his deep, raspy voice, only to receive a tighter jaw from Vyra. He did not whimper or yelp; he would not show his pain, he would not give them the satisfaction of him being at _they're_ mercy, especially not to her.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die," Lieutenant Talon taunted as he prowled forward, every strand of his fur instinctively for intimidation standing on end, "like a dog!" he jumped Peter.

"Peter!" the girls in the tree screeched before they rushed down from their seats in the branches.

With great force the two sisters pushed the dead body of the Lieutenant off of they're brother. Peter sat up taking deep breaths. Relieved to see their brother alright Susan and Lucy embraced him in a hug, which Peter returned relieved to be alive.

Aslan raised his large paw and released the wolf he was holding, Vyra seeing this action regrettably did the same on her hold of Maugrim too and the both of them ran off. But not before Maugrim growled lowly for only Vyra's ears, "This isn't over, until next time old friend." Vyra silently scowled; '_We're not friends,_' she though to herself, '_at least not anymore._'

"After them," Aslan looked at the Pevensies, "they'll lead you to Edmund." And with that command the small group of knights ran after the two wolves, to finally regain they're lost king

"Peter," the king turned his head when he heard his name called, "clean your sword."

The king did as he was told and got down on one knee in front of the legendary figure. Aslan put a paw on his shoulder. Vyra had walked over on two legs and stood to Aslan's left.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfs-Bane, knight of Narnia."

Sir Peter stood tall with a proud face. He looked at his sisters and smiled; they smiled too and the new knight sheathed his sword. He then looked back to Aslan and Vyra, looking for they're reaction. The two rightfully birthed Narnians dipped their heads, Aslan as if in approval and Vyra as if to say hello.

"Welcome my brother." She said; the look on her face was one that read, 'You have received such a great honor.'

When Aslan knighted the oldest sibling Vyra saw how proud Peter was, how much higher he held his head, and how much taller he stood; she was happy for him. And it only meant so much to _her_, because it reminded Vyra of herself when she was knighted by Aslan. Vyra remembered how she felt that she could walk on air. She remembered how she thought she could jump over the tallest mountain, just for the honor of being a knight; a person who would protect everyone they cared for - dearly or poorly of, and everything they stood for. That's why seeing the look on Peter's face meant so much to her. Because of all the good memories it brought back, but what surprised her is that though his expression brought good memories for some reason it didn't bring back the memories of the bad events that caused the blissful ones in the first place. All the tragedies in her life were somehow forgotten. And when she realized this later that day it confused her greatly.

* * *

The next morning when Peter left his tent; his tunic forgotten wearing only the long sleeved under shirt, as soon as he woke to the light of day, his sisters walked out of they're tent at the same time as him to see Aslan, Vyra, and Edmund talking on a large, platform like rock on the side of one of the hills that surrounded the camp.

"Edmund!" Lucy tried to run to her dark haired brother's side, but was stopped in the attempt by her light haired brother.

The sound of Lucy's voice interrupted the conversation Aslan, Vyra, and Edmund were having and because of the interruption now deciding that the talk was over they acknowledged the presence of the other humans and walked toward them. Edmund walked around Aslan to meet the grass that kept a hold on the rock; not having the strength, or energy to simply jump down and Aslan lightly with his feline movements jumped down after him, but Vyra stayed where she stood on the rock, facing the camp.

"What's done is done," Aslan said when he and Edmund reached the other Pevensies, "there is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

When the great cat left the siblings to themselves Lucy not waiting another moment embraced Edmund in a hug that he returned with a smile. His lip was split with a cut that was now scabbed over; he also had a bruise on his cheek that showed it was healing since it was yellowing. He had another scabbed over cut on the temple next to his left eye and he had a black eye, the black eye was the right one. After Lucy was done hugging Edmund, Susan went for her hug seconds after.

"Get some sleep," Peter said when Susan was done, his face held no emotion. Edmund did as he was told, walking past his family to the nearest tent, but was momentarily stopped when Peter called him.

"And Edmund," the black haired brother turned to face the golden haired brother, "try not to wonder off." the older boy smiled. Edmund smiled back and continued walking.

When Peter turned around his eyes met with the ones of Vyra. She had not moved from her place on the platform shaped rock, apparently she had witnessed the whole exchange between the siblings. Peter looked confused at her; Vyra's expression was her eternal poker face. Peter saw her chest rise greatly and the slight slump of shoulders indicating she had just exhaled a deep breath. She turned her head to face the camp, jumped and landed with a very audible thud off the rock and wandered into camp.

Peter couldn't help but notice how differently Vyra and Aslan jumped off the rock. Aslan was light and unheard of course since he was cat, but Vyra was the opposite loud and had to pause momentarily to push the force of the jump gave her legs when she hit the ground to walk forward. Her recent movement reminded him of a wolf he saw at the zoo once, when the zoo entered the new artifact in the wolf exhibit for the first time into its habitat and how the wolf ran straight across to the other side. He recalled how it jumped over a log in the run and it had to the same thing. How it used the force of the fall for the endurance to run forward again.

'_So,_' he thought to himself momentarily, '_how are they family?_'

* * *

Later that day during breakfast Edmund picked up a piece of toast in his hand and hunger getting the best of him started eating much faster than he could. Lucy seeing this joked, "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Ed." He smiled at her.

"Make sure you pack some for the journey back." Peter said suddenly. His siblings looked over at his form leaning on the boulder, cup in hand.

"We're going home?" asked Susan.

"You are." He said as he walked over to them.

"I promised mum I'd keep you three safe," he took a seat at the low table, "but it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"They need us, all four of us." Lucy reasoned.

"Lucy it's too dangerous; you almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed." he named off the events that took place.

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund spoke for the first time, "I've seen what the White can do and I've helped her do it and we cant leave these people behind to suffer for it."

"Well I suppose that's it then." Susan said as she stood and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get in some practice." she smiled as she picked up her bow and quiver.

* * *

As the two prophecy sisters found themselves reaching training fields, they saw a group of tired dwarfs dragging themselves back to camp. As they entered and made they're way targets the found the reason why behind the tired dwarfs. Vyra was practicing her blades.

"Oh have you finally decided to start training?" Vyra called over to the girls.

"Yes and we better train hard if we'll ever get to be as good as you." Susan shouted back, her and Lucy lightly chuckling from Susan's joke. Vyra merely rolled her and returned to practicing her form.

Susan's first arrow landed on the outer rim of the target. She shot another and this one landed edge of the blue-green inner rim that surround the red bull's-eye. Susan scowled at the post. Through her eyes it was mocking her.

Lucy awed at how close Susan made it the second time, looked down and reached for her red handled dagger, giving Susan a challenging look. On the first try Lucy hit the bull's-eye. The sister laughed.

Turning their attention to sound of pounding hooves, to see they're brothers riding in, Edmund on horseback, Peter on unicorn-back dueling each other with they're swords. Edmund finally received one of his own.

"Come on Ed keep your sword like Oreius showed us."

"Aun garde!" Edmund said mockingly.

"Now block!" Peter shouted.

"Peter loose up your shoulders, Edmund keep your chin up!" Vyra instructed, loudly. The quarreling brothers took the hints they were given and saw that it did in fact improve their battle skills.

"Peter, Edmund!" Beaver called their attention as he waddled toward them. Edmund's horse neighed and reared.

"Whoa, horsey!" was the attempt Edmund tried to calm the horse down.

"My name is Philip." the horse sighed annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." Edmund backed off after that.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan; she's on her way here." Beaver explained his interruption to their training.

* * *

And as promised .net/u/2173345/Mystic_Lover_of_the_fairytale

Author's Meeting

Author: I Jacobzwolfgirl call this meeting into order as of today December 31 2010

Peter: Can you please explain to me again why you made her have different color eyes in the beginning

Vyra: Don't ruin the story Peter

Peter: What she didn't say it

Vyra: True but now they're aware that there's a reason for my different colored eyes later

Peter: Pardon me for being curious

Vyra: You're not just pardoned your also dismissed


	4. Clues To Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Vyra and Talon

* * *

Clues To Past

"Jadis, the queen of Narnia," shouted the black dwarf as they made way for the Witch, "empress of the Lone Islands!'

All the Narnians of Aslan's camp surrounded the main walkway to the great lion's tent. Shouting insults to the woman the ogres carried onward. The four Pevensies, two beavers, and Vyra had reached the front of the crowd by the time the ogres reached Aslan's tent, the cat seated in front and lowered the Witch's pedestal. She stood and walked forward; gazing around, her eyes landing on Edmund for too long of a moment. She stared back at the golden mane cat.

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan." she said quickly.

"His offense was not against you." He responded calmly.

"Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?" She quipped.

"Do not recite the deep magic to me witch," he literally snarled at her, "I was there when it was written." he glared daggers at this woman.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," she said matter-of-factually, "his blood is my property." The sound of scraping metal was heard as Peter took out his sword and pointed it at her.

"Try and take him then!" Peter's eyes screamed challenge.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right," she faced him, not moving a single muscle, "little king." She mocked.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," she turned facing the crowd most of who were her enemies, "all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water!"

"That boy," she quickly turned to Edmund, extending out her arm and pointed at him, "will die on the stone table, as is tradition." She snapped her head to Aslan, lowering her arm.

"You dare not refuse me." she challenged.

"Enough!" Aslan demanded, "I shall talk with you now." With that said both legendary figures entered the tent; one worshiped, one despised.

After a long while the Pevensies grew tired and sat on the grass and so did many others; not Vyra she stood the entire time. Edmund a nervous wreck temporarily took up the habit of playing with grass, soon after the White Witch and Aslan exited the tent. The ones that were seated stood quickly; anticipation written on every last face. The Witch paused and stared at Edmund before continuing on her way.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son if Adam's blood." Aslan announced as the Witch made her way to her pedestal, everyone cheered, relieved to keep their king.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" she questioned as she stood on her pedestal, in front of her seat facing Aslan.

How dare she question his word? He was nobler than she could ever dream of being. Aslan not about to be outdone by the likes of her in the presence of his people gave out mighty roar. Terrified, outdone, and outwitted she sat in her chair and in her place. The lion's army laughed at the Witch and cheered for Aslan at the battle they had won, a battle of wits and the life of their king.

Though through the celebration, Lucy noticed that out of all people, Aslan didn't seem so pleased, in fact he looked rather depressed. She wondered what the matter was. Of course it was just a passing thought, she continued cheering along the Narnians, but most importantly her siblings. Her brother got to live!

* * *

Later that night Peter couldn't sleep, unlike his brother who slept like a log in the bed next to him. He didn't know if he was crazy or not, but there was a sorrowful noise coming from outside. He doubted anyone was bothered much less frightened by it, these people have been through so much, it was highly unlikely that they'd be scared by whatever the shadow was outside their tent. It didn't frighten him, it just peaked his curiosity.

Finally deciding what action to take, Peter removed the covers from his body and sat up, placing his feet on the ground and putting on his riding boots. Sleep wear for Narnians was basically what someone wore in the day just without the tunic, so Peter left the tent in just his long sleeved shirt and trousers. Once outside, he used the moonlight to guide him, following the sound.

A few minutes later he found himself on one of the cliffs that surrounded camp. Though it was not Aslan, there was an animal figure sitting on it's haunches at the edge. The animal stretched its head so its snout was pointing straight up and the animal gave out a low howl.

For some reason this particular animal didn't frighten him, in fact he didn't know what possessed him at the moment, but he didn't realize he was getting closer till he stood right behind the howling creature.

Mid howl the creature's ear twitched from hearing the sound of crunching grass, it spun around; ready to attack the unknown intruder, but when the creature realized who it was she knew he did not mean any harm.

"Oh, your majesty, I beg your pardon," a familiar feminine voice rang through Peter's ear's, "I tried howling as lowly as I possibly could so not to disturb anyone." The creature bowed its head in respect.

"It's alright Vyra, I couldn't sleep well anyway." He coaxed.

"Oh then, never mind," she returned to sitting on her haunches, Peter took a seat on one of the two convenient rocks that sat side by side for who knew how many decades together.

He stared at the wolf next to him, he did not understand, weren't wolves on the witch's army, but like he thought before maybe not all of them are. But now that he was thinking about it there wasn't another single wolf in camp besides her. It didn't make sense. For just another moment Peter must have been possessed again, for king Peter's hand reached out and he didn't notice till he felt fur on his fingertips. It wasn't smooth, of course what animal combs its fur, it wasn't soft, no doubt the only bath she must take when in wolf form is when she goes swimming, but for some reason he couldn't help but stroke her fur. It wasn't soft and it wasn't smooth, it was more and dare he say it, fluffy. Up until this point he thought Vyra didn't mind.

"I am not a pet Peter," with that his hand snapped back to his side.

"Oh, sorry." She heaved a sigh, stood, walked on top of the rock next to Peter and sat on her haunches there. In the blink of an eye the sitting wolf transformed into a sitting Vyra. She wore trousers, was barefoot, and the long sleeved shirt from her regular attire earlier that day without the tunic.

And then the question finally came out.

"Can other wolves transform like that?" She looked at him.

"I'm not a wolf," she responded simply. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm a shape shifter, on my mother's side."

"What about your father?"

"Now he really was a wolf,"

"And what can your mother transform into?"

"A wolf," she watched his bemused expression.

"We shape shifters can only transform into one animal, the animal we get is either based off personality or it's hereditary."

"I think you got it for personality." he smirked, "So where are your parents, are they in camp?"

Then Vyra began getting defensive.

"Why so many questions?"

"I suppose to get to know you better," She stared at him; she didn't have an answer for that. What was his angle? What was the double meaning behind that ridiculous smile? What did he want? What did he mean?

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I can tell, there's more to you than meets the eye." he answered honestly, "So you never did answer my question,"

"What was it again?" she said dazedly, how is it this _human_ boy could make her so confused? It intrigued her and scared her at the same time. She hated it, whatever _it_ was.

"Are your parents here in camp?" he repeated. She snapped out of her confused stupor.

"Oh no they died," she said simply.

"Oh, sorry,"

"Don't be!" she barked, "Don't ever _pity_ me."

"May I ask, what happened to them?" She didn't say a word for another moment or so, she directed her glare straight ahead of her.

"Maugrim," she said.

"What," he hesitated, "what happened?"

"Shape shifters can turn out to be any animal, on any side," his blue eyes stared at the glaring girl stunned, "_she_ sent out Maugrim and his secret police to eliminate all shape shifters in fear of spies."

"Did anyone else survive?"

"I am the last one," she wasn't glaring anymore, but her mind was somewhere else. "And I'm only half."

He looked at her; he didn't pity her she handled her situation much better and far more differently than any other girl would, though he did sympathize with her. This girl, so strong and brave was all alone. No one to show her, her culture, no one to talk to, but that's just exaggerating a little. He couldn't imagine what it would be like, to be the last of his own kind, though his thoughts were interjected.

"Well the last in Narnia, at least." He looked at her bemused again.

"My mother had sisters, course they left Narnia before they could ever have the chance to get killed."

Peter's curiosity couldn't be more peaked in his life time than it was now. How come she made it?

"How did you survive?"

"My mother, she didn't know they were coming till it was a moment before too late. We were celebrating something one day; I think it was my birthday, and my mother and father, they heard him coming. My mother hid me in her closet where she kept her human clothes, and she wrapped me up in her dresses and told me 'Vyra, whatever you do don't make a sound, okay. When it's all over, wait, wait till you can't smell anyone within a mile of this place and go east, keep going east to near Cair Paravel there's a camp there that'll keep you safe. Vyra, don't say a word Vyra, not even a sound and remember; mother and father love you.'"

He gazed at this girl with an interest that was beyond words.

"Then she left, there was barking, howls, screams, why there even thuds. Over an hour or so later I crawled out of the closet, our little house; everything was turned over, all the furniture, the fire place was out."

She turned to look at him with an unreadable expression.

"You know I think what I saw is more traumatizing then seeing your parents dead on the floor."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing," she shook her head as if she had been given a piece of dreadful news and she was going through denial, "I saw nothing, they were just gone."

He didn't say anything, how could he? And if he did what could he say? What _was_ there to say?

"And so I left, I followed my mother's instructions; Aslan found me in the snow and raised me." Her explanation continued.

"While other girls would be traumatized to lift a finger, I use my past as motivation, to keep me moving toward my goal,"

"And what's that?" she looked at him with determined yet somehow empty eyes.

"To end this war, to prove my parent's didn't die for nothing."

He continued to stare at her, why? Vyra isn't one to just spill all her secrets and memories out in just one conversation, and without hesitation is the really unbelievable thing. Why, Vyra isn't like that, what must have possessed her to do so? And then the answer was clear.

"Anything else you'd like to know about me _your majesty_,"

It was clear. He was king and he wanted to know more about her, so she told him everything there is to her. This only proved that Vyra was strong, he could only imagine how painful it is to tell your life's tragic story to a total stranger; what's worse is that she probably wasn't even ready. She probably thought badly of him now, exactly why he needed to ask another question, something that had nothing to with her past.

He didn't want her thinking he was the type of person who wanted know someone's secret just for the fact that they wouldn't be the only one to know. He wasn't like that but what question could change such a personal topic? He now knew the power he had over these people.

"Yes, have you ever wondered where your clothes go when you transform?"

She stared at him bemused; what a peculiar question, such a strange yet intriguing human, person.

"They go…" she spoke but stopped mid sentence to think for a moment, "You know I don't really know; where do they go?" She grinned.

Then Vyra made a noise that sounded quite alien to her. One she hadn't made in the longest of times. Vyra, laughed. A chuckle really, but still it was dramatically strange behavior on her part. Countless Narnians have tried countless times to get even the tiniest giggle out of this emotionless girl, needless to say all of them failed. How was it that a mere human, a mere boy was able to do this? How was it that Peter had such an effect on her? It intrigued her and scared her at the same time, but most of all it confused her. Whatever it was about him that made her react this way, she didn't understand, she couldn't. She couldn't even comprehend why it existed. Why was it doing this to her?

He had finally done it, he finally made her laugh, a chuckle actually, but it still counted. What made it better was that he was there to witness it. That was one promise he kept and accomplished. Now all he needed to was to make this girl smile. He finally understood why he was so determined; he wanted to be different in her eyes. He wanted to stand out; he wanted to be the one to make her do things she'd never do without a head start push. But most of all he didn't want to be a just another blank face to her. For some peculiar reason he didn't understand; he wanted to be special to her.

Vyra quickly clamped a hand over her mouth mid laugh as soon as she realized what she had done. A long moment later she slowly lowered her hand, hesitantly. She opened her mouth to say something, but for a moment nothing came out. Her bottom lip quivered for a time in the moment.

"I-i-its getting late," she stuttered nervously, "I'll be going now, Sire." She made her way to stand up, but was stopped short by Peter's hand catching her elbow.

"Peter," he told her, looking straight into her gold eyes.

"Peter," she repeated with a nod of her head, her gaze trapped by his aquatic blue irises. Satisfied he released her arm, yet she did not move. Though her arm was free her eyes were still trapped.

"I'll be going now," she paused, "Peter." With that she walked off, though when she was a few yards away she turned to look back at him.

"Good night," she bobbed her head nervously, "Peter."

"Good night Vyra." He said simply. She nodded before turning around, her expression held a confused face as she walked off to her bed.

What just happened?

Peter watched her as she went. Finally all the questions he had to the mystery that was Vyra were answered. He now knew why she acted and behaved the way she did. He now understood her, the eternally masked girl. Not for long. He will be the reason why there shall come a day when Vyra shall take off the mask, and say everything that's on her mind.

Finally the clues to her past were revealed.


	5. War's Ending Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Vyra and Talon

* * *

War's Ending Battle

So early the next morning, the great Narnian sun barely even glinting up the sky, or peaking over the endless green of the land, so early of a dawn the eyelids of Vyra herself have not yet to lift; that a strange, lively, unnatural breeze passed over the red and gold color themed camp. This breeze that was fluttered with pink petals, though beautiful and enchanted carried such mortifying news.

The breeze passed by, searching and finally pin pointing a certain tent that carried two prophesied kings that were in such a peaceful slumber. Opening and floating through the front flaps, the dryad hovered at the entrance.

The sound rustling and fabric shifting, the golden haired king was alerted and woke with a start and a jump. Unsheathing the lion head handled sword by his side he pointed the sharp tool to the supposed intruder; in the process waking his younger, coal headed brother from his slumber, because of the sonic pangs of scraping metal that rang through the tent.

The dryad lifted her feathery hand to show she was of no harm, or ill will to their safety, or present health.

"Be still my princes," she assured, "I bring grave news from your sisters."

The two brothers glanced at each other. This was not going to be good.

In a tent bunked with a few cheetahs, a pair of gray ears twitched to the sound of an unnatural passing by breeze ruffling the entrance flaps only slightly. The furry gray lids opened only to reveal golden animal eyes. In Narnia all beasts; speaking, or mute, had different eye shaping according to the race, yet nearly all animals had the same coloring. Unlike the other half men Narnians, the sclera (A/N: Also known as the white part of your eye) for the beasts were an ebony black and the irises were gold.

That night Vyra slept in her wolf form; there was an ominous aura, a peculiar sense lingering in the air she felt that she'd rather not.

Lifting her wolf head at the sound of the breeze, jumping out of her cot and landing on fours, she quietly crept outside. Following the breeze, leading her to the kings' tent, she returned to two feet outside the flap. She sniffed the air quietly; the scent of petals filling her nostrils, warning her it was only of the non dangerous presence of a dryad.

Her muscles loosened from their previous tense posture from the unknown being in the kings' tent. She had made it just in time to hear the dryad speak in her soft feathery voice.

"Be still my princes, I bring grave news from your sisters."

Vyra found herself thinking for a moment, '_What grave news could possibly come from Lucy and Susan_?'

* * *

"She's right," Peter confirmed as he walked out of Aslan's tent, "he's gone." he leaned against the table that was set up. Vyra dreaded that news.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund said after a long moment of silence, "Peter there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't," he denied.

"Aslan believed you could," he paused for a moment, "so do I."

"The Witch's armies are nearing, Sire," Oreius spoke for the first time.

"What are your orders?" Vyra voiced for him.

* * *

"They come your highness," a griffin informed as he landed beside Peter and Vyra, worry evident in his voice, "in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius advised.

"No, but I bet they help," Peter admitted as he, Oreius, and Vyra stared out at the open, grassy plain that would soon become the battlefield. And into their sight fell the Witch's army as they appeared, the Witch riding a polar bear carried carriage, wand at ready, wearing Aslan's mane.

Peter lifted his sword as a horn blew out; the armies gave out battle cries. Soon after the Witch's army began advancing, which Peter made a motion with his out lifted sword and all the creatures with wings on Aslan's side began to take flight including the griffin that stood next to Vyra and Peter. Once hovering above the enemy the flying creatures released the heavy boulders they had been carrying on the Witch's troops. To which the bat people of the Witch's army took notice of and began flight to take down the enemy's first attack while a few dwarves began shooting arrows at the flying nemesis.

Many on Aslan's army began to unsheathe their blades.

"Are you with me?" Peter faced Oreius.

"To the death," he answered without hesitance. Peter turned his face and looked down at Vyra from his saddle, his eyes holding the same question.

"To the death," she repeated as she looked up at him from the ground. Peter looked ahead at the charging army and raised his sword.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" his voice rang out with a clear, mighty yell as his army charged forward at his call. As soon as Vyra jumped down from the stone they had taken stance upon she landed as a wolf and ran along Peter's side to keep up. When they had run forward Vyra could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears as she ran. Midway along the run centaurs lowered their spears to stick straight out and the cheetahs being naturally much faster created a 'V' formation as they fanned out forward.

The sound did not return to Vyra's ears till the two opposing armies had met in the middle. As they were about to make contact Vyra pounced in mid air transforming and taking out her blades, when she landed her blades dug into enemy soldier.

In the battle so far she had taken out three dwarves, a Minotaur, werewolf, and an ogre.

"Fire!" Edmund shouted his sword pointing outward to the battle field.

On command a long, curly haired centauress shot a single, flaming arrow, which in midair spread out and a phoenix burst out from the flames, diving down and creating a wall a fire separating the two armies. But only for a moment as the Witch shot out a blast from her wand and extinguished the flames, her polar bear lead carriage moving onward.

"Fall back, draw them to the rocks!" Peter ordered out and indeed that's what they did. When they had entered the destination archers began shooting arrows from the surround cliffs. Inside the rocky terrain the armies scattered out filling in every crease and crevice.

"Vyra!" a gruff voice called out to her as she had just taken down another dwarf. She turned to see the owner of the voice was Maugrim.

"Vyra," he repeated.

"Maugrim," she spat his name with subtle venom, her cold exterior returning, "this ends here Maugrim!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." he growled, "One of us will face judgment today,"

And then finally they charged; Vyra running, her swords held out for attack and her face seemed to be giving a deadly growl since she was baring her teeth, Maugrim pounced, jaws open and ready to bite. While Vyra was in mid step and Maugrim was in midair time began to slow down, it paused, just stopped completely for awhile between them.

"_Vyra_?"

"_Yes, Maugrim_,"

"_I was just wondering_,"

"_What is it Maugrim_?"

"_If it weren't for the White Witch do you think we could've been friends_?"

"_You would have been like a brother to me_,"

"_Hmm, it's funny_,"

"_Well, have a good life Vyra_,"

"_Maugrim_,"

"_Yes, Vyra_,"

"_Don't worry Maugrim_,"

"_Why is that_?"

"_Because I'll be joining you soon_,"

"_Hmm, whatever you say Vyra_,"

"_Farewell, Maugrim_."

"_Farewell, Vyra and be happy_."

And then time sped up again. Of course when it did so did Vyra and Maugrim and eventually the inevitable happened. Vyra had sunk her swords into Maugrim and the Captain of the secret police and old family friend died.

The rest of the battle was mostly a blur to her. She didn't remember who she killed or who attacked her. That is until she saw her teacher, the trainer to her blades, a certain centaur go on and try to fight the White Witch on his own. Once again the inevitable happened; he was turned to stone, but at least he died trying, fighting.

The battle went on and so did the killing and so did the dying.

"Edmund, there's too many!" Peter called out to his brother in the midst of battle, "Get out of here, get the girls and get them home!"

"You 'eard him, let's go," Beaver tugged at Edmund's hand and began dragging him, but when they had reached a high rock Edmund looked back to see Peter busy and the White Witch mercilessly getting closer. He unsheathed his sword.

"Peter said get out of 'ere,"

"Peter's not king yet," and with that Edmund rushed forward.

Jumping beside her with a cry the White Witch dodged his dive. She went to turn him to stone, but he dodged stepping aside and with a downward thrust of his sword he shattered the White Witch's mighty wand. Though she didn't seem too thrilled about this as she used the broken shaft to stab him. Edmund fell to the ground with a thud.

Peter shouted out his name, but he didn't hear anything at the moment. Enraged, he fought his way to the White Witch. When in her presence he began to give a theory of thrusts, time and time again she blocked. The she began attacking and Peter could barely keep her off of him. In the process of the battle she tripped him, to which he responded with by bouncing right back up again.

However their fight was paused when they heard a loud roar from the cliff above them. There at the top giving out the roar was Aslan himself surrounded by hundreds of other Narnians. The two looked up at him with shocking disbelief.

"Impossible," the White Witch breathed.

The White Witch seeing that Peter was distracted took that to her advantage, attacking him again. He dodged and blocked, he could barely keep her at bay. Though it lead to no avail as she tripped him and stabbed the chain mail of his shoulder, grazing skin, pinning him down on the spot.

Sword ready, pointing down at him she was just about ready to kill Peter, but was stopped short by Aslan pouncing her, pinning her to the ground. For moment she looked up at him, fear was the only readable expression in her eyes. And then Aslan ended her fear, permanently. Aslan turned to face Peter; he didn't even notice the troops speeding by as he took out the sword from his shoulder and stood.

"It is finished," Aslan exclaimed.

"Peter!"

"Peter!" he could hear his sisters shout as he turned to have Lucy run into hug him.

Quickly soon Vyra came over, watching the family give their exchange, but then Susan remembered something when she looked around.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan and Peter looked at each other for a quick moment of realization before running off.

"Edmund!" Susan shouted as she saw Ginarrbrik, the Witch's servant standing over her brother with an ax. Strumming an arrow into her bow she took aim and fired the dwarf fell to the ground with a yell and a thud.

The family rushed over and knelt beside their wounded heavily breathing brother, Susan taking off his helmet. Lucy took out her cordial and let a single scarlet drop fall into his mouth. After a worry filled moment of silence Edmund began breathing and opened his eyes to meet the painfully relieved grateful ones of his siblings. All of them speechless, Peter took Edmund into a hug.

"When are you going to learn to do as your told," he said as he released him only to be trapped in a hug again by all of his siblings. When they had let go of each other and turned to see Aslan and Vyra walk up. Aslan breathed on a statue next to him and watched how quickly after the statue came back to life. Lucy then picked up her cordial and looked around with raised eyebrows, she stood and quickly scampered off to find other injured people, Aslan followed to look for more petrified statues. Soon after Susan and Edmund followed, Peter stood up also about to follow, though there was someone he did not see go on ahead.

"Vyra, is something wrong?" he asked her when he turned to see her form just standing there. She was staring at the ground, but when she heard her name her head rose, and along with it her golden hypnotized eyes.

"It's over," she spoke disbelievingly, "it's finally over,"

"Yes Vyra," he nodded slowly, "it finally is,"

She stepped in front of him with eyes filled with a thousand words of gratitude she didn't know how to say. She walked up to him so close he could feel her breath on his cheeks.

"And I have you to thank," she whispered lowly. His sky blue eyes went wide as she weaved her fingers through his golden locks.

"Peter," she breathed, as she closed her eyes and pressed her full lips to his, Peter's eyes went wide and before he could completely realize what she was doing she pulled away and her hands slipped out of his hair

"Thank you so much," she said after she had taken a few steps back, she spoke with the same emotionless face. After she stepped around him and walked away.

For moment Peter just stood there, but after a few seconds he turned around and gazed in the same direction Vyra had gone. And for moment he couldn't help but ask himself, what just happened?

**

* * *

Author's Meeting**

Vyra: You made me look so dramatic

Peter: Hey I don't care; where I come from I just got lucky

Vyra: Do us all a big favor and be quiet

Author: Don't worry Vyra; you did what you did for a completely different reason then what most people are thinking

Vyra: Oh thank goodness

Peter: Whatever I still got kissed

Vyra: What did I tell you about being quiet


	6. Author's Note

I want at least four more reviews till I start writing the next chapter to all my readers and the people who just happened to stumble on to this fanfiction. All I ask is that in the very least four of you review.


	7. Author's Note Part 2

Hey everyone don't you hate it when you think your favorite story just updated when it's really just an author's note? Yeah, sorry about that. But I have an announcement, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long it's just whenever I want to update I'm not near my computer. That or I'm not in the mood, I forget, or I just plain don't feel like it. And lately I've been having these ideas for another story I've been working on so I'm going to put Narnian Legends on pause for now. Don't worry I'm not those types of authors who say they're going on hiatus and then never update again. I will finish it I just need to clear my head from all these other stories first.

On another note I want you guys to send me questions on Vyra, I have something special in mind. Not questions like what's Vyra's favorite color; questions like why did I make her the way she is, how I saw her in certain scenes, what's her relationship with other characters, will there be a sequel, why Vyra did this or why Vyra did that, or why I made her relationship with other specific characters so complicated, questions like that. You know like real interview questions. And **do not** put them as a review; send them to me on a personal message. I know it's a hassle and a lot of people are lazy; hey look at me, but still please send them. Questions like how I came up with idea, how I got started or what was my favorite chapter to write. I will collect all your questions about the story and do something I'm pretty sure no author on fanfiction has done before.

Well that's it for now,

Peace & Love, suckas


	8. Titling Royalty

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except Vyra and Talon

* * *

Titling Royalty

The next day it was as if all of Narnia glowed. Mermaids laughed, splashing in the water as they swam and leaped in the bay beside the cliffs of castle Cair Paravel. The sun glistened against the great white castle walls.

The four royals glided along side with Aslan; Peter and Edmund on his left and Susan and Lucy on his right, through a line up of centaurs creating a sword archway for them. Lifting and holding their blades to their hearts as the prophecies passed them.

As the five legends reached the end of the walk the perfectly lined up centaurs all shifted their head in perfect harmony, directing their eyes to the prophecies, each sibling stood in front of specific thrones as Aslan turned to face the crowd of loyal subjects. Peter stood on the inner left throne, Edmund on the outer left, with Susan beside Peter in front of the inner right, and Lucy in front of the outer right throne. Each wearing fine royal threads; beaming with joy, when they gazed around they found familiar faces. Tumnus and the Beavers holding delicately placed crowns on pillows as they walked to the side of the thrones along with Oreius smiling at them front his front position in the centaur line up. Apparently Fox was all healed and well standing beside a lioness, who _mysteriously_ had glasses of charcoal drawn around her eyes along with a French mustache drawn on her face as well, Edmund grinned when he spotted her. Tumnus today wore a different scarf for the occasion, it wasn't red it was a rich green with gold trim.

And Aslan spoke.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea; I give you Queen Lucy, The Valiant." Tumnus took hold of a silver flowery and leaf designed crown and placed it onto Lucy's perfectly twirled head. She knelt as Tumnus crowned her.

"To the great Western Wood; I give you King Edmund, The Just." The friendly fawn placed an also silver maple leafed crown on his coal colored head. Edmund knelt as Lucy did when she was crowned.

"To the radiant Southern Sun; I give you Queen Susan, The Gentle." Tumnus delicately placed a golden daffodil designed crown on the eldest sister's head. She also knelt as the others did.

"And to the clear Northern Sky; I give you King Peter, The Magnificent." Peter gave a proud face as Tumnus placed a golden maple leaf crown; much like Edmund's but grander, on his golden haired head. Standing tall as the crown was propped on his head.

'_He really does look like a king now_,' Vyra thought as her ebony black sclera and golden irises gazed blankly at the king with eyes that resembled the clear sky he represented; she was standing in the front of the crowd.

As Aslan turned to face the kings and queens, the four royal siblings took their seat on their thrones.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen," Aslan pronounced, "May your wisdom grace us, until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long live King Peter, long live King Edmund, long live Queen Susan, long live Queen Lucy," the entire crowd of Narnian citizens chanted together.

"Long live Queen Lucy," the Beavers shouted out of cue from the rest; applauding with the rest of the crowd after though, a shape shifting wolf did so as well when her chanting was over, her expression held no emotion though her eyes had a warm somewhat admiring look in them.

And so the festivities began.

* * *

All Peter was aware of was that Lucy had run off to the balcony and that Edmund and Susan had gone off somewhere he didn't know of. But that wasn't what he was concentrating on at the moment. The steer of his gaze trapped on a feminine form who was speaking to a fawn, wearing a light purple dress; the collar, sleeve ends, and skirt hem wear bordered white along with a long sash hanging off her waist, meeting in the front tied by a silver belt buckle, the sash ends hanging off the metal to nearly the end of her dress. Instead of the usual ponytail, her hair was done simply in a long braid reaching down her back.

"You know," Oreius spoke as he passed by Peter, catching the king's attention with a snap of the head in his direction, "one of the Narnian traditions at a coronation is for the king to dance with a maiden of his choosing."

"Is it?" Peter questioned.

"But of course," Oreius grinned widely, he was lying.

"Thank you Oreius." Peter all but mumbled, distracted by the feminine frame once again, as he walked away.

"My pleasure, Sire," Oreius grinned to himself as his High King walked away.

* * *

Ending her conversation with a fawn by the banquet table, Vyra turned around with a calm twirl at the sound of a familiar voice behind her.

"Well, well, well, do my eyes deceive me," she turned around; seemingly unaffected be the appearing voice, to see a smirking Peter leaning on the table, "or are you wearing a dress?"

"I expected a tunic and trousers from you," he gloated lightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well actually I was in fact going to wear one, but your sister Queen Susan caught me in the act and apparently she wouldn't have any of it." she explained, "And I know I look ridiculous you don't have to laugh at me,"

"I wasn't laughing," his smirk was never ending.

"But you were boasting." She stated. A moment of silence passed between them before either spoke again.

"Vyra," her calculating gaze did not shift, "may I um, have this dance?" Peter asked awkwardly; he held out his hand, with a nervous face.

"It would be my honor, King Peter," she gave a bow as she spoke, placing her palm onto his, "though I must inform you, I have never danced before." She said honestly.

As they entered the circle of dancing Narnians he took a hold of one of Vyra's hands, placing her open left palm on his right shoulder, finally taking hold of her waist with his right hand. Showing her the steps slowly; in the beginning of the dance she kept her eyes securely at her feet, making sure not to step on the feet of her king. After awhile when she finally memorized the routine, she dared the chance to look up. He had been looking at her strange.

"Is something wrong, King Peter?" she asked blandly.

"Oh nothing is, it's just," he paused for a moment, "Vyra, can I be honest?"

"I'd like for people to always be honest with me, King Peter,"

"What did you first think of me, when I first saw you?"

"What did I first think of you?" she looked him straight in the eye with an intense gaze.

"Yes, what went through your head?" he replied staring into her eyes, but his look was more, anxious, for an answer.

"Well, when I first laid eyes on you, the first thought that passed through my mind was that you didn't look like a king at all,"

"Really," he hummed, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Though you truly have come a long way since then," she added.

His face brightened up a little.

"King Peter, if I may be so bold, why do you ask?" he paused for just a second, a second she caught.

"I'll be straight to the point, Vyra," he said, "why did you do that?"

"Do what exactly, King Peter?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she looked at him strangely.

"King Peter, what in the world are you talking about?"

"What you did back on the battle field, when we were alone," he pressed, desperately in a way. She looked at him confused before realization passed to her face.

"King Peter, do you by any chance mean the Quench?"

"The what?" now confusion was evident on his face.

"Is that what you humans call a Quench, a kiss?"

"Vyra, what is a Quench?" he pronounced the word differently from her in his English accent.

"Well I don't know what a kiss is for you humans, but for us shape shifters, a Quench is our way of showing a sign of great appreciation."

He paused.

"So what you're telling me is, that's what you do when you want to say thank you," his eyes held a confused expression that resembled an innocent puppy dog.

"In general, basically." she bobbed her head.

"In general?" his confused face deepened.

"Well it's not that simple," she continued explaining, "it's not an everyday thank you,"

"What do you mean?" Peter investigated.

"A Quench is a sign of great gratitude, we give it to those who have had drastic alters in our lives," the intensity of her gaze deepened, for they were trapped in his aquatic irises. "For example, if you were to save a shape shifter's life, or… end a war she's been fighting in for half of her life."

His expression softened with understanding.

"Why," Vyra perked onward, "what is a Quench for you humans?"

"Well, a _kiss_ for us humans is a little more complicated," he cleared his throat. She gave a raised eyebrow as a sign of her confusion.

"Well, we only give kisses to certain people," not only was her eyebrow still rose, but her head tilted to side slightly subconsciously.

"These people have a certain effect on you,"

"Like what?" she asked, her head not shifting up from its previous tilted position.

"Well, this person may confuse you sometimes, in a good way," he said, only to have her same puzzled face as a response, "you may even feel the urge to protect them."

"And maybe sometimes while you're talking to them, you can't look away somehow," he spoke slower and slower and naturally wetting his lips as his gaze was then trapped into Vyra.

"And, just maybe, no matter what," his words came slower and smoother with each syllable that passed through his lips, "for some reason you just can't imagine a world without them,"

A moment passed between the High King and Narnia's best knight without words. Finally it was Vyra who broke the long silence.

"King Peter, I have already shown my appreciation towards you and given you a Quench for ending this war, but so I may be honest; to you and myself, King Peter, may I give you a _kiss_?"

High King Peter's blue eyes widened a little.

"I don't fully understand what these reactions are, but I do know that those effects have happened to me," she gave a slight pause, "for some reason when I'm around you."

He didn't say a word, he just stood there, they're dancing had ceased at her confession, from requesting a kiss from him. He didn't give a respond, because he didn't know how to respond. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? She didn't give him much time to think as she continued.

"And even though I don't completely understand what they are," she repeated one of the dance steps to awaken him from his trance and continue on which they did, slowly though, "I am hoping that maybe over time one day, I will."

The emotion in her eyes looked hopeful; he swore the gold rings that proudly took center in her black eyeballs twinkled a little at that moment when she looked him straight in the eye.

"Will you accept my request, King Peter?" she voiced still showing respect by saying his title before his name since she did not realize the emotion he spoke of did not need such formalities. Now he finally and consciously understood why he tried so hard with her.

"Yes," he gave a short pause, his eyes searching through hers even though he knew nothing was hidden there, "I will."

He leaned forward; closing his eyes as he did, seeing this action Vyra did as well, pressing his mouth to her full lips, slowly. Was he hesitant, not in the least, but he was still soft and gentle, it was innocent. He didn't do anything but tilt his head to the side since she had no clue she was allowed to do that. Of course, why wouldn't he, she didn't know of any meaning to the action besides 'thank you' until only a few minutes ago.

Now that he could actually register the action he came to realize that despite her statue like posture, monotone voice, and tough sword wielding outer shell she truly was pure. She was not aware of these things. Even though the action was same with different meanings, she still thought it was done in separate ways, she did not move her lips what so ever.

In the distance, from the direction of the balcony from what Vyra's ears could pick up, you could hear Edmund shout, "Lucy come quick! Peter and Vyra are snogging!"

Had this been back home in England, with any other girl, had Edmund shouted that then and there, Peter and the other girl probably would have separated not because of embarrassment but because of laughter.

But this wasn't England, this wasn't any other girl, who knew what she was doing and knew that such an announcement meant to separate and was comical, this was Vyra and since it was Vyra he didn't laugh like he normally would, he didn't care. Edmund basically went unheard.

When they finally pulled apart after a long, long moment, Peter gazed at her whimsically; she was looking him straight in the eyes not even glancing anywhere else. His expression did not shift, his eyes were still whimsy and his mouth still held a small, peaceful smile. Seeing his expression and feeling awkward from the lack of personal space her eyes began getting shifty for a quick while. At one time when she quickly glanced at him she once again got trapped in gaze once again.

"You are so strange," he smiled, starry-eyed.

"And you re so blunt," she replied seriously completely captivated by his sparkling blues, lifting her head completely. At that moment no other thought bothered her, that moment there with him, her mind was blank of all other things. She still didn't know why. Though one question was plaguing her, what was happening?

She was hesitant, her bottom lip twitched. She didn't know why, but from the previous event she felt content for a reason she could not think or comprehend and because that smile of his was… contagious. The corners of her mouth at last decided to slide upward. Vyra for the first time in a long time, smiled.

His smile widened a little at the sight of hers. Seeing this she became a bit braver and lengthened her small smile just a little bit, her lips twitched and trembled slightly not used to using this alien facial expression, though she still held it and directed at him.

He had finally done it, he finally brought her out of her shell, and he had finally dug her out of her rut. He accomplished his last promise. But he made a new one at that moment staring in her black and gold orbs. To always keep her that way. And like the last promises, he was determined, dedicated to keeping it.

* * *

**Author's Meeting**

Peter: Are you serious

Author: When is she not serious

Peter: That's what shape shifters do when they want to say thank you

Vyra: Haven't we already established this

Peter: I still cant get over that...

Vyra: That what Peter?

Peter: That you shape shifters are so unknowingly intimate

Vyra: What are you babbling about, you pervert

Author: Due to the safety reasons for me the author since I am in the same room and Vyra will most likely pulverize Peter and I'm sure you want an epilogue I will have to end this Author's Meeting here, oh and remember to review


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

**15 YEARS LATER**

_Ump!_

_Ump!_

_Ump!_

_Ump!_

_Ump!_

_Ump!_

_Ump!_

That was all that could be heard in this present scene, the pounding of hooves on the forest floor; the crunching and sliding of leaves under rhythmic beat of padded feet was also here as well.

The neighing of horses rang, as the four royals appear through the bush. Every one of them now aged but still just as heroic, witty, noble, courageous, and chivalrous.

Queen Lucy; what used to be a flat button was a now pointed and slender nose, her round now seize to exist face was replaced with that of more mature heart shape. King Edmund grew taller, much more handsome, and much more pleasant with himself: his coal head charcoal dark as ever. High Queen Susan had become more energetic, longer face, lips just as plump as ever though. High King Peter—Vyra recalled comparing his hair to gold, but now she saw when she first met him it was anything but, it was more sunshine ray light—now bearded with a darkened gold, eyes just as blue, and smile still evident.

King Edmund had halted his pack-like gallivanting besides his siblings when his steed had slowed to a stop in the middle of the forest. Leaning over to the side to see the Narnian's face he spoke.

"You alright, Phillip?"

"Not as young as I once was," the talking beast breathed in reply turning his long face to look at his king and riding partner for the decade and a half. With a sound of a long neigh and hooves and padded feet getting closer another voice chimed in to tease.

"Come on, Ed." The Gentle Queen encouraged.

"Just catching my breath." Was the response from the shaggy coal-headed younger sibling.

"Well lets all catch at this rate," she quipped.

"What did he say again Susan?" the youngest Pevensie child egged on.

"You girls wait at the castle; I'll get the stag myself." Susan mimicked with an arrogant sway of her head for show. The two lined up queens giggled and the older king chuckled. At the moment laughter rung through the air, the padded foot creature stood and transformed joining in on the joke. They were revealed to be a rather modestly tall, pale, amber-eyed, brunette with iron straight locks in a low swishing ponytail in a brown dress.

This golden iris baring woman placed her left on the raven hued horse the High King was perched upon, on a little area on the borderline between the end of the head and where the neck began. In this casual gesture you could see on this hand on the fourth finger was a ring. The band was gold and the stone was a bright red ruby. The Narnian colors.

The High King also wore a ring on his left if one looked closer onto this casual scene. On his was a plain gold band with no inscription or stone or design of any kind—a private joke between the two; a simple ring for a simple mind.

"If we'd left it up to you we'd have nothing for dinner tonight," she teased. Another round of chuckles went through the three royals whereas the Just gazed the other way modestly.

While the royals where in the center of they're laughter, the shape-shifting woman piped up again.

"I'll go catch up on the stag," she grinned.

"You do that luv," the fair-haired sibling replied through a light chuckle. The woman walked off, transforming to the four-legged creature; a wolf, from before and running off into the brush.

As the humor died down, High King Peter noticed something unusual right before them.

"What's this?" the king came off his horse, to gaze further upon a metal pole with a glass rectangular head with a tiny candle sized flame flickering inside, protected from the wind, covered in vines and other vegetation.

The other royals descended from their highs statures to look upon the strange monument as well.

"This looks familiar,"

"As if from a dream," the older sister dazed through her severe captivation.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy furthered out the statement through her hypnosis as well. A memory struck the young adventurous queen. "Spare-Oom!" she breathed. She then picked up her skirts and ventured off, searching for other memories the lantern had opened up a trail to. As the concerned older siblings followed after her and called after her, one feminine voiced brunette gave out a complaint of, "Not again!" Some people never change.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest in hot pursuit of the stag, Vyra would regret ever going on ahead. Animalistic instincts had halted her in her spot, standing up on two legs; not noticing not as high up as used to be a few moments ago, the once iron-shelled monotone knight gave a face of confusion and worry there in the middle of the forest. Panting, her chest; the fact that it had somehow flattened and seemed less matured not passing even her subconscious, was heaving from the previous activity. Her downward gaze; that was empty not really registering what was in its line of view for her mind was off another location, had shifted. She half turned, only moving her left leg twisting her torso and neck the same direction also, looking back at the direction she had just come from. Her face never phasing and her panting never faltering. In her golden eyes was one message: something was wrong.

And so our mysteriously once again adolescent heroine stayed like that, not realizing that the Pevensies had crossed the bridge, disappeared, vanished, gone away. Gone away back to their world, crossing the bridge that had connected to theirs' and away from her world.

They had left her, all alone again.


	10. Bloopers

**Confession Scene**

"So where are your parents, are they in camp?"

"Why so many questions?"

"I suppose to get to know you better," he smiled.

Gave out a dazed, confused expression before speaking, "… What was my line again?"

"Cut!" I was laughing heartily.

**TAKE TWO**

"So where are your parrots, are they in camp?"

"Wrong line Peter," she quipped.

"Parrots? Wai- parrots, so they're parrots now!" I gritted frustrated.

"My bad!" he smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Cut!" I shouted.

**TAKE THREE**

"My mother had sisters, course they left Narnia before they could ever have the chance to get killed," she portrayed the lines just fine.

"How did you survive?" Peter questioned on queue.

"My mother…" I, the author, was gripping the rolled up script tightly and was leaning forward. She paused too long, how is she gonna fix this? "Wait what?"

"Oh my—" he chuckled.

"What was my line again?" she glanced around set.

"Cut!" I shouted after giving a sigh and dropping my head.

"I'm sorry I'm always the one to forget my line." She admitted.

**TAKE FOUR**

"While other girls would be too traumatized to lift a finger, I use my past as motivation, to keep me moving toward my goal." She quoted just perfectly, right pauses and pronunciations and all, before finally being ruined by Peter's laughing.

"I did it right this time!" she unenthusiastically threw up her hands only half way compared to usual effort from most people.

But he just continued laughing; "I'm sorry I can't take you seriously, I'm sorry!" ironically afterward he fell off his rock.

"You can't take me seriously." She raised an angled eyebrow. As the rest of the set chimed in on the laughter, Vyra choose not to be in on.

Even I had to breath out my next word through chuckling, "Cut!"

**TAKE FIVE**

"Anything else you'd like to know about me your majesty?" she inclined just right.

"Yes, have you ever wondered where your clothes go when you transform?" everything was in place, before…

She was just staring before turning her head and looking straight at me, "I'm sorry I can't do this,"

Peter gave an exasperated face, "What I do this time?

I sighed. "Cut!"

"Sorry," she gazed around.

* * *

**Creek Scene**

"You know I'm glad I'm the first one to do this,"

"Do what?" he asked.

She paused as she stood. Not again! Not another pause! Please no! "What was I suppose to do again?"

My capped covered head lolled back in my author's chair, "Uhh, Cut!"

"Sorry, sorry."

**TAKE TWO**

"How come you never smile?" Peter spoke the words so **charmingly**, so perfectly to the moment of aura romance intimacy; I almost believed when he was speaking he was emitting the vibe out of himself. With no signs of laughter at all, everything was going perfectly that is until she just had to notice.

Without even speaking Vyra leaned forward staring intently, bringing up a finger to her teeth before doing anything.

"Vyra?"

"You got some food in your teeth right there,"

He began picking at his teeth, "Oh,"

"Cut!"

**TAKE THREE**

Peter and Vyra were walking along the stones of bank looking for a seat. That is until Vyra gave out a cry of: "Whoa!" Slipping on a rock and flailing her arms about trying to catch balance again in vein.

"Vyra!" Peter cried out once realizing her little situation. He tried to help her but her arms were flailing.

"Help me!" she squeaked out in enough time before commencing in her next action. She grabbed onto Peter's stuck out arm and fell backward. Peter not suspecting this and her down ward spiral did not pull back and fell with her. I sighed through a smile before making my usual calling out, though it didn't make any difference to them. Not even the fact that Vyra had land on her side and Peter on top of her, his head on her hip.

"Cut!" I shouted once again through giggles, "Wardrobe!"

"Are you okay?" Peter asked as he lifted himself on his hand so he was raised on his knees on all four looming over her, Vyra passed two fingers over her forehead to rub as she turned so her torso; the shoulder blades on her back were on the water and everything under was still turned. Looking up at Peter's mouth agape humored face with water trailing down his now darken wet locks.

"Except for my dignity, just fine," she managed out, they chuckled together still in that position not really realizing it all.

* * *

**Frozen River Scene**

Maugrim delivered his lines just fine, "Why don't you come and fight me yourself?"

"Believe me, I would if I co—" she have out a yelp as she slipped all the way down on the ice, landing on her rear.

"Are you okay?" he grinned holding out a hand to his love interest; apparently to I, the author, on-screen and off-screen.

"Cut, Vyra you okay?" I craned my neck.

Vyra took Peter's hand and attempted to raise herself, "I'm fi—" she tried to say before yelping again from slipping on the ice once again, only this taking Peter down with her... Again!

Peter attempting to help her stand up again was grinning down at her through chuckles. "Be careful."

"This ice is slippery!" she beamed as Peter assisted and pulled her to her feet, raising her eyebrows as she leaned on Peter while she spoke this.

**TAKE TWO**

Maugrim once again re-did his lines, "Aw, come on this isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go!"

For once Susan, the logical one, was the one to mess things up. "Look, just because some man in a red court!" she halted and identified her own mistake by giggling.

I was about to suffer permanent brain damage because of lack oxygen to the ol' noodle from all my sighing. Needless to say, I snapped. "Court what court!"

Peter lowered his sword laughing.

"What Susan we're lawyers now!" Did I fail to mention I had anger issues?

Vyra was leaning into Peter's shoulder from exasperation.

"Cut, damn it!"

**TAKE THREE**

Maugrim read his line for the third time, "Aw, come on this isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go!"

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan delivered her lines **correctly**. I made sure.

Vyra shouted in counter argument just right, "And just because you've been right about things so far doesn't make you right, now!" Though it was all abolished by Susan and her sudden laughter.

Peter lowered his sword leaning back, laughing at it all.

Vyra looked around mouth agape disbelievingly, "Oh come on I said it right that time!"

The entire set began laughing at her disgruntled face. That is all, except me!

"Cut!"

**TAKE FOUR**

Maugrim once again quoted, "Aw, come on this isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go!"

Susan for the first time was not the one to screw up her lines. "Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"And just because you've been ri- ahhhh!" she stuck out her tongue and started stretching it.

Peter leaned his head on his sword laughing kindheartedly at his love.

"Tongue twister!" Vyra admitted openly.

"Cut!"

"We're never going to get this done!" she smiled. In response the whole set; cast and crew, including me, chuckled while Peter was still having trouble breathing from laughing at her unintentional screw up and now her statement.

* * *

**Coronation Scene**

The moment was perfect, the intensity spine tingling, literally; it was chilling my bone, they gazed—no stared intently at each other as nothing else which to them right now didn't but better yet like no one was even there! The thick captivated emotion shown in her words! "I am hoping that maybe over time one day, I will." She even paused for dramatic effect long enough with just the right—no the best aura possible left behind. I was gripping the rolled script once again tighter than ever now with both and twisting it not even realizing this to my subconscious! I was even leaning forward while she spoke again damn it!

"Will you accept my request, King Peter?" the tiny little movement she gave in her eyes to show she was searching so desperately in both his eyes for a response for she was being open with herself for the first about her true feelings that she had just realized with another person and still didn't completely understand but knew that because of it she wanted him to accept the offer of her unknowingly admitting her _**deep**_ affection basically to him.

Peter seeing this, her innocence to such emotions but understanding what she trying her best to explain it to say to him, knew what she meant and was awestruck that such a being could have the same feeling as he did and admit it in a way that expressed her personality all together that was what made him feel that deeply for her already made him care even more as he searched, unlike her who always searched confusing eyes, her confusing face for expression before finally answering!

"Yes… I will," both of the two lovers began leaning in now that they knew that the other was the one for them; one knowing this consciously in his head, the other not comprehending this or even thinking of it—no imaging it just living in the moment and that she knew she wanted him before…

A cell phone rang!

"Sorry!" the female lover backed up giving a face of apology and holding a palm to stop her fair-haired soul mate's face who God knows wouldn't have stopped anyway.

Peter laughed, as he always did.

"Ohh! Cut!" I whined especially this time.

Vyra held up her phone, "How romantic right?" she finally ceased the ringing that was mocking me and answered, "Hello?"

The entire set was snickering already but Peter being himself had to make a joke turned it into chuckling. "Hey shush she's the first one to ever have one of these let's see how it works!"

"Shut up!" she turned to her phone, "Yeah not now mom,"

Peter eyes bugged open dramatically, "She survived the fire!"

"Shut up!" Vyra paused, "What fire?"

Peter cracked up.

**TAKE TWO**

Peter came forward with a small smile, "Vyra, may I um, have this dance?"

Vyra was about to answer before…

Lucy's head popped out from the fruit basket between the two lovebirds on the banquet table! "I think it's a wonderful idea!" she beamed. Needless to say Peter and Vyra cracked, Lucy giggled, and the entire set followed the teenagers' lead and started cracking up as well.

I could barely manage through my own laughter, "Cut!"

**TAKE THREE**

"Vyra, may I um, have this dance?" perfect, just perfect.

"It would be my honor, King Peter," she bowed and placed her hand in his so gracefully...

And just when she was about to open her mouth to speak her next line, lyrics-less hip-hop music bellowed from the hidden speakers. The sound effects crew did say the switches were acting funny and off today.

Though Peter of course taking advantage of the moment and began break dancing. Thus bringing us to the current scene of him doing the Running-Man.

The complete set cracked up really needless to say, obviously. Though what really did it was that all the extra Narnian extras in the background joined in. And after a few moments of trying to get Vyra to stop laughing and pulling on her arm to join them, Peter finally got his wish as she started hesitantly and awkwardly from all the laughter she was producing began doing the Macarena.

"Cu-u-u-u-u-ut!" I stuttered the vowel through laughter.

**TAKE FOUR**

"Vyra, may I um, have this dance?" Peter came forward... Again!

"It would be my honor, King Peter," she bowed and placed her hand in his for the second time. While she spoke her next line, a fawn behind them happily drunk walked by with a goblet of wine, in his humorous stupor he accidentally spilled some of the goblets contents as he walked by.

"Though I must inform you, I have never da-_anced_!" when they were stepping forward hand-in-hand, apparently Vyra did not see the ruby red liquid on the marble floor and slipped backward... on the desert table. Taking it down with her, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Peter looked to his romance partner on the floor in beaming ecstasy. His source of such merriment? While on the floor Vyra lifted her arms grinning and gave them a shake to at least clean up somehow. The punch bowl and all of it's contents had spilled down her right shoulder and back and just basically all around staining her entire right side ruby red. She had lettuce, a string carrot and a cherry tomato on her left shoulder from what used to be a salad and the remains of a now ruined delicate pomegranate and all its seeds spread and squashed on her lap. Another was the vanilla frosted cake that used to adorn strawberries pridefully was now half sat on half sticking out on the left side of her rear. And the best part about this comical scene was the pie on her head and chest. The one on her head contained a black filling, this dark colored filling piled high on her brunette scalp and dripped on the sides of her face. The pie on her chest was yellow and white.

And just to add to the comedy, Vyra stuck her tongue out and licked the black filling by her mouth. She gave a look of disgust.

"Uhh, black cherry," she commented adding in more laughter and snickers, then with a thoughtful expression with her wine stained middle and index finger scooped a little of the white and yellow desert giving it a taste. After a moment with a mediocre face as if to say, 'Not bad,' she indentified it.

"Lemon Meringue," she gave an approving nod.

"Cu-cu-u-u-t!"

* * *

**Showdown Scene**

Peter and Vyra both had scraps of paper and pencils in hand while I was giving out orders!

"Quiet on set please,"

"And mine is Vyra at webmail dot com." Vyra instructed as Peter began scribbling; apparently they planed on seeing each other off set.

"Got it."

"Roll camera please." I called to get a response telling me that it was done. Though at the call Talon pounced and took the unsuspecting Peter to the ground giving out a grunt as so, on the ground you could him groan.

"Wait for action please; let's reset we're losing the light,"

Vyra gazed down with the pen and paper still in hand, "Are you alright?" she asked as she walked off screen to help Peter up.

"Oh yeah, just a little wounded,"

* * *

**Abandonment Scene**

The older Susan said her lines, "You girls wait at the castle; I'll get the stag myself." with a chuckle at the end as scripted, but I do have to admit, in this take it was a little stiff.

Meanwhile the older Vyra came on queue also as scripted and joined in on the laughter, while placing her left hand on Peter's horse. Though something... crucial... for the scene was missing.

"Cut!" I shouted.

"Wait what was wrong this time?" the older Susan questioned.

"Vyra, where's the ring?" at this the older heroine looked to her hand and gave a gasp.

"Where is it?" she interrogated pushing hair behind her ear as she lifted her skirts and looked around the forest floor.

"You lost my wedding ring?" the older Peter grinned.

"Shut up!" I gave out a groan when Vyra snapped at her lover and picked up my megaphone.

"All set designers on set!" I bellowed.

**TAKE TWO**

"You girls wait at the castle; I'll get the stag myself." I have to admit in this take the older Gentle Queen gave a rather convincing laugh. Vyra entered on time...with ring in place.

"If we'd left it up to you we'd have nothing for dinner tonight," she teased quite convincingly. The royals joined in laughter, all that is except Edmund.

"I'll go catch up on the stag," while she said this Peter's horse unknowingly stepped a hoof forward.

"You do that luv," Peter chuckled rather nicely. Vyra began walking away from him, and then it happened...

_Rip!_

With a gasp Vyra looked behind her, turned with her hands trying to cover some of her shame, she beamed an awkward smile at the embarrassing situation. The siblings cracked up at the sight of the entire back half of the skirt on Vyra's dress was under the horse's hoof.

"Cut, wa-ardro-obe!" I could barely contain my laughter.


End file.
